Frozen: El Reino de Fuego y Hielo
by DN164
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde que se abrieron las puertas de nuevo. Elsa está feliz, pero aun liberando está vez sus poderes al mundo siente que su vida se está viniendo de cabeza, gracias a ciertas voces que le dicen que no es capaz de gobernar Arrendelle. Por si fuera poco, se enfrentará a algo incluso más difícil que el control de su don; su mismo corazón. ¿El motivo? Un príncipe.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola criaturitas de la creación! Bueno, primero déjenme presentarme porque soy nueva en este Fandom… Mi nombre es DN164, o al menos mi Nick xD… Muchos me conocen por mi queridísimo Fic "Las Olimpiadas de la Perla" en Hora de Aventura y "Las Flechas de Cupido" de El Origen de los Guardianes. Pero hoy les vengo con algo nuevo y fresco. Y es que, cuando vi la película "Frozen" (a la cual mi hermana me llevó a rastras hasta el cine xD) quedé…. ¡ENCANTADA!**

**Cabe mencionar que he leído la historia original "La Reina de las Nieves" (al menos ese es el título que le dan en América Latina…) y me encantó todavía un poco más. Es una historia que habla mucho de la hermandad, del amor que te tienen tus verdaderos amigos y un sinfín de cosas. Me gusta llamar "jugosas" a estas historias. Por eso decidí escribir el fic.**

**Y bueno, dándoles una pequeña introducción, me encantó la pareja de Kristof y Anna… y dije; ¿Por qué no le pusieron a Elsa una buena pareja siendo la más hermosa de la película?, y es por eso que escribo este fanfic. **

**En ese fanfic, cuya protagonista es Elsa, se enfrentará a algo que es quizás un tanto más complicado que el control de su poder: su mismo corazón. Y es, además de estar arrinconada contra voces que le dicen que no es digna de gobernar Arrendelle, tendrá que luchar contra algo que realmente nunca estuvo en sus manos, y que sin darse cuenta tiene los estragos de su pasado; un chico.**

**Pero bueno, ya no los aburró más con mi tediosa introducción. Mejor les dejó con este Fic, esperando que me vaya muy bien y que sea de su agrado :D**

**¡disfrútenlo! **

* * *

><p><strong>Cuando la nieve se derrite...<strong>

_"Una mujer que piensa duerme con monstros"_

-Adrienne Rich.

**Arendelle... 15 años antes...**

Los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente del cielo encapotado. La brisa era helada y las montañas apenas y asomaban sus puntas, cerrando entre ellas un bellísimo valle, y en el, rodeado por agua congelada, un pequeño, pero majestuoso reino.

Comenzaba a ser el invierno en Arrendelle, pequeño lugar de madera y hielo, en donde sus monarcas celebraban felices los dos primeros años de vida de la hija menor de la familia; la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle. Si, pese al lúgubre y crudo frío, los invitados estaban ahí en el Palacio con sus más elegantes trajes al caer la tarde.

Había mucha música y baile, comida y un delicioso aroma a chocolate caliente inundaba el lujoso vestíbulo. Todos reían, gozaban, comían y felicitaban a la hermosa Reina y al orgulloso Rey por los dos años de Anna, tomando en cuenta que la gente del pueblo celebraba a las afueras del Palacio con mucha devoción.

La pequeña Anna apenas daba sus primeros pasos con seguridad y su vocabulario no era del todo claro. Tenía sus mejillas claramente sonrosadas por el frío, pese a vestir un lindo vestido de lana de oveja y su cabello rojizo-dorado era todavía muy corto, llegándole a penas al mentón.

Se acercó a su madre y tiró un poco de su vestido para llamar su atención. La Reina, quien acababa de platicar con una pareja de simpáticos invitados, bajó la mirada y su mirada se llenó de dulzura al ver a su pequeña sostenerse de su pantorrilla.

-¿Qué sucede, pequeña?- le preguntó, mientras le levantaba un poco sus manos para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y mantener el equilibrio.

-Mami... Quiero tomar un poco de aire...- suplicó la pequeña, tímidamente. Su madre parpadeó y luego sonrió.

-Seguro, cariño. Abrígate bien. Le diré a Elsa que te llevé, ¿De acuerdo?- le propuso con cariño. Luego se enderezó y buscó a su hija mayor por toda la sala. Era algo complicado teniendo en cuenta que todos los presentes eran adultos y ella medía menos de medio metro todavía.

Pero conocía a su hija, y su ingenio le indicó que estaba ahí, en la mesa, zampándose un delicioso postre de chocolate blanco y oscuro. Con paso grácil se acercó a la mesa, mientras una de las sirvientas se encargaba de ponerle un pequeño abrigo rosa pastel a Anna.

La pequeña Elsa era la primogénita de los reyes de Arrendelle. Con tan solo cuatro años de edad poseía una belleza extraordinaria, claro que, además de ser una princesa y la próxima heredera al trono del Reino, tenía una cualidad muy especial.

-¿Disfruta de la comida, Princesa Elsa?- preguntó su madre, con cautela y entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre, mirándola con una sonrisa. Ella pegó un respingo y la miró hacia arriba, con la boca llena y las mejillas sucias de chocolate.

-Mamá...- soltó Elsa, aun con la boca ocupada. La Reina rió un poco, divertida de las mejillas llenas de su hija.

-Elsa, querida, come despacio o te dolerá el estómago después- le dijo con cariño- Además, trata de no ensuciarte o arruinarás tu precioso vestido- Elsa la miró, parpadeando y luego tragó el bocado que tenía, bajando la mirada a su bonito vestido azul de manta con algunos botones. Tomó una servilleta y se limpió con brusquedad las comisuras de los labios.

-Lo siento, mami...- se disculpó, algo avergonzada. La Reina sonrió cariñosa y acarició su cabello rubio-plata que apenas y le llegaba al cuello- Tenía hambre...-

-Lo sé, dulzura. Pero recuerda; eres una Princesa...- dijo ella y se arrodilló, para quedar cara a cara, mientras tomaba una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas- Y... ¿Qué hacen las princesas?-

-Comen...¿De manera educada?- respondió Elsa, mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un color levemente sonrosado. La reina sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-Exacto...- respondió su madre, acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Tu hermanita se siente algo encerrada aquí... ¿Podrían llevar a tomar aire por mi?- le pidió, ladeando la cabeza. Elsa miró a su mamá primero y luego a Anna, unos metros mas lejos a ellas, quien le sonreía tímidamente desde los brazos de la mucama que la había abrigada. Sonrió con los labios apretados y luego con cariño.

-Sí, mamá...- accedió feliz.

Y así fue...

Una vez que la mucama las dejó en las puertas, regreso a sus deberes en la fiesta real. Elsa miró maravillada a su alrededor; los ostentosos jardines reales. Todos estaban cubiertos por nieve; los arboles, las plantas... todos parecía de cristal.

La fuente que en el verana dejaba caer una cascada de agua pura y fina, estaba congelada y parecía de diamante, el estanque que tenían ahí de pequeños patitos en esa época era un espejo por donde se podían deslizar suavemente y sin ningún problema. Le gustaba mucho a decir verdad. El invierno era su parte favorita del año sin duda. Era la única oportunidad que tenía en el año, para ser ella misma...aunque fuera un poquito.

-¿Elsa?... ¿Jugamos?- le pidió tímidamente Anna, mientras se sostenía de el abrigo azul con crema de ella. La aludida sonrió y le ayudó a bajar los escalones resbaladizos, hasta el jardín.

-Claro... ¡Juguemos!- exclamó contenta.

Por la siguiente media hora, Anna y Elsa comenzaron a corretearse por todos los jardines. Más de una vez las pequeñas tropezaron y cayeron sobre la fría nieve, pero no les importaba. Solo se ponían de pie y seguían correteándose, lanzando bolas de nieve.

-Mira...- le dijo Elsa a Anna, después de su insaciable persecución, parándose frente a lo que en el verano era un estanque de patitos. Pero únicamente en el espejo de hielo que estaba ahí, miraron su reflejo. Elsa pasó su mano por la superficie de cristal y en ese momento, el hielo se vio opacado por un inmenso dibujo de un copo de nieve en forma de estrella, con un hermosos resplandor azul violeta.

La pequeña Anna sonrió, impresionada y cargada de inocencia y sus ojitos brillaron como nunca, mientras tocaba maravillada el hielo.

-Qué bonito...- susurró con su voz aguda y llena de emoción...-¡Haz otro dibujo!- exclamó, dando unos pequeños aplausos.

Elsa sonrió divertida y de nuevo puso su mano sobre el hielo, disolviendo el dibujo del copo de nieve en forma de estrella, y dibujando ahora otro copo de nieve con acabados triangulares y diagonales. La sonrisa de la pequeña Anna se amplió notablemente.

-¡Otro!- le pidió de nuevo a su hermana, completamente emocionada. Elsa sonrió contenta y divertida... Y así pasaron un buen rato. Anna pedía otro y Elsa dibujaba uno nuevo y diferente, cada uno mejor que el anterior, mientras los copos de nieve que caían del cielo se quedaban atorados en sus pequeños gorros cálidos y sus abrigos...

-¡Otro!- exclamó esta vez una voz un tanto más grave que la de Anna, justo cuando ella abrió la boca para pedir otro más, pero al escuchar esa voz la cerró y la sonrisa de ambas se borró. Voltearon a donde había venido esa voz y posaron su vista en un par de arbustos cubiertos de nieve y que parecían más bien nubes blancas y finas.

-¿Oíste eso?- susurró Anna, con algo de miedo. Elsa frunció el ceño y se levantó de la orilla del lago, haciendo desaparecer del hielo el último dibujo. Con paso cuidadoso se acerco lentamente a los arbustos...-Esla... No vayas...- susurró su hermana pequeña, llena de temor.

-No te muevas, Anna... Quédate ahí...- le susurró ella, apenas volteando a verla y mirando con precisión el lugar de donde había salido esa voz. Con paso cuidadoso y con sus botas blancas sucias por la nieve húmeda, se acercó más y más. Había alguien, su pequeño cuerpo podía sentirlo.

Una vez que estuvo muy cerca del arbusto y lista para congelar cualquier peligro que le saliera de ahí, entrecerró los ojos, buscando a la criatura que las acechaba, mientras que la pequeña Anna, a sus espaldas contenía el aliento y miraba muerta de miedo como su hermana se enfrentaba al peligro.

-¡Hola!- de repente una cabeza emergió por detrás de los arbustos, con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Aaaahh!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo, muertas del miedo, mientras Elsa caía sentada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, junto con su agitado pulso y su agitada respiración. ¡Dios! ¡Casi se morían de un infarto!

Pero luego, Elsa y Anna miraron mejor a lo que les había asustado... O mejor dicho; a quien las había asustado. Era un niño. Tenía cerca de uno o dos años más que Elsa, se notaba en su estatura. Tímidamente el niño salió, dejándose ver por completo.

Tenía como vestimenta puros harapos. Una camisa desgastada color marrón, rota de las mangas cortas que poseía, tenía una piel ambarina oscura, casi morena, pantalones de manta color café, que estaban agujerados y sucios, su cabello era castaño cappuccino, y estaba totalmente despeinado y enmarañado. Sus ojos verdes mostraban sorpresa por la actitud de las Princesas, su cara estaba manchada con algunas mitad de polvo en las mejillas, la nariz y las sienes... E iba descalzo.

-Lo siento, no quería asustarlas...- dijo, con un poco de timidez, mientras le tendía la mano a Elsa, para ayudar a levantarla. Ella lo miró al principio con algo de miedo, tanto por ser un desconocido, como por su aspecto y casi matarla del susto... Pero al final accedió y tomó su mano, levantándose- Es que... Lo que haces en el hielo... Realmente es muy bonito- dijo él, ruborizándose un poco y rascándose la nuca, dejando ver una sonrisa completamente blanca, como el hielo o la nieve.

-No te preocupes, si querías jugar... Solo debiste decirnos- le dijo Elsa, un poco más calmada... Y luego sonrió tímidamente- Ya... Puedes soltar mi mano- le dijo. El niño parpadeó un poco y vio como aun seguía sosteniendo la suya con firmeza. Al instante la retiro y se ruborizó.

-Disculpa...- susurró, apenado y desviando la mirada.

-Je, je... No te preocupes...- sonrió ella traviesamente- Mi nombre es Elsa... Y ella es mi hermana Anna...- le dijo, sonriéndole dulcemente y corriendo de nuevo al lado de su hermana- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-¿Mi nombre?... Um...bueno, yo...eh...- tartamudeó el chico. La sonrisa de Anna y Elsa se borraron y lo miraron con curiosidad- Mmm... Yo... No tengo nombre...- confesó el chico timidez. Las dos lo miraron sorprendidas y luego intercambiaron una mirada de entre sorpresa y pena.

-¿Como de que no?- preguntó Anna, ladeando la cabeza- Todos tenemos nombre... Nuestros papás siempre nos ponen nombres...-

-Sí, pero...yo no tengo papá o mamá...- confesó el niño. Al instante los rostros de ambas niñas se llenaron de tristeza.

-¿Cómo? ¿O tienes un papá o una mamá que se acurruquen contigo cuando...tienes pesadillas?- preguntó Elsa, con un temblor en su voz. El niño la miró por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. Entonces la pequeña sintió como le crujía el corazón- Eso es...muy triste...-

-Si... Pero no importa... Así puedo cambiar de nombre una y otra vez la veces que yo quiera... ¿O no?- preguntó el niño, con una gran sonrisa. Elsa lo miró mejor y vio que, pese a eso, el niño no parecía demasiado triste en realidad... Al contrario, parecía estar muy feliz.

-Entonces... ¿Hoy cual será tu nombre?-e preguntó Elsa, con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Oh-oh! ¡Ya se!- soltó la pequeña Anna, dando brinquitos- ¿Qué te parece Leonardo? ¡Como nuestro conejillo de indias, Elsa!-

-¿Me van a poner el nombre de un conejillo de indias?- resopló el chico, malhumorado- Eso es de nenas...- soltó- Mejor enséñenme que estaban dibujando. Era muy bonito lo que hacías con el hielo- dijo, mirando a Esla, asombrado. La pequeña se cohibió un poco y froto su brazo tímidamente.

-No es para tanto...-

-¡Y mi hermanita sabe hacer más!- canturreó la pequeña Anna. El chico amplió los ojos, sorprendido y pasó de su vista a Anna y de Anna a Elsa.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó, boquiabierto.

-Si... Es verdad... Mira...- dijo Elsa, acercándose un poco a él, mientras rodaba su manos un poco en su lugar y de ellas salían partículas luminosas color azul con destellos luminosos.

-¡Wow!- exclamó muy sorprendido el pequeño, mientras retrocedía, algo inseguro- ¿Esto es... ¿Seguro?- preguntó, temerosos. Anna y Elsa rieron un poco... Y entonces, la rubia ahuecó sus manos, dejando ver el hermoso copo de nieve de cristal helado que había dibujado primero, solo que en tercera dimensión.

-Es seguro...- dijo Elsa, y se acercó a él, con el copo de nieve brillando entre sus manos, como una pequeña figura esculpida de cristal- Ten... Tómalo-

El niño la miró primero a ella y luego al bonito copo de nieve... extendió sus manos y Elsa lo miró con una sonrisa, para después depositarlo lentamente sobre las cenicientas manos del pequeño. Él la sostuvo con cuidado, pero tan pronto como el hielo tocó su piel, este se evaporó por completo... Ni siquiera dejó un charco de agua en sus manos ni mucho menos... Solo un pequeño vapor a causa de la erosión.

Elsa lo miró sorprendida, igual que Anna... Pero el chico solo parecía muy apenado y algo disgustado consigo mismo.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Elsa, incrédula. El niño soltó una risita y la miró.

-Es que...resulta que yo también tengo poderes como los tuyos...- sonrió el muchachito y sacudió sus manos, para juntarlas de nuevo... Las cerró en puños y las abrió de nuevo... Mientras una pequeña llamarada de fuego salía de sus palmas... Elsa, quien estaba de cerca observado, retrocedió instantáneamente y Anna se encogió en su lugar.

-¡Wow! ¡Impresionante! No sabía que tenías esa clase de poder...- soltó Elsa, intrigada y maravillada, mientras veía con mas determinación la pequeña flama que salía de ese niño, quien no borraba su sonrisa divertida y juguetona y que no le quemaba las manos.

-¡Podemos jugar ahora el doble de divertido!- exclamó Anna, muy contenta. Los chicos se miraron sonriendo... Y ambos supieron que si... Que eso mismo ellos estaban pensando.

Al poco rato, los niños se habían entregado otra vez a una nueva sesión de corretizas y persecuciones, pero esta vez con más intensidad. Pues el niño le apuntaba con bolas de fuego a Elsa, y a Anna, por ser más pequeña, solo la correteaba... Sin embargo, ninguno de los niños conocía el riesgo.

Cada bola de fuego que el niño le lanzaba, Elsa las bloqueaba con bolas de nieve que creaba de sus propias manos, haciéndolas evaporar enteras y apagando el fuego.. Corrían felices, sin importar que ese niño fuera solo un pobre huérfano y ellas fueran las Princesas de Arendelle... Sin importar cómo había logrado entrar al Palacio o que antes las hubiera asustado. La inocencia parecía justificar la línea divisoria entre ellos.

Lástima que no justificara igual la línea de la seguridad.

Elsa, al correr, se acercó al estanque de patitos congelado, para saltar y patinar ahí, huyendo de ese niño travieso, entre risas y jugueteos. Pero el muchachito captó su idea antes de que ella pudiera llegar, por lo que arrojó una bola de fuego, pero su blanco no era ella, sino el lago. Por lo que la bola de fuego pasó rozando el brazo de Elsa, cayendo directamente sobre el estanque...

De un momento a otro, el hielo se evaporó, crujió... Y de nuevo volvía a estar lleno de agua, desde su superficie, hasta el fondo. Al ver que podía caer al agua y al hielo derretido, Elsa se detuvo en seco, doblándose de la risa y viendo su reflejo asustado en el agua, sabiendo que no había salida ya.

-Ja, ja... ¡Te tengo!- rió el niño, al ver que la había acorralado. Así que le lanzó una bola más de fuego, sin embargo, no le calculó de la manera correcta... Miró a Anna, huyendo todavía y viendo entre carcajadas sus juegos... Hasta que tropezó...

Vio mientras caía la mirada de la pequeña Anna borrarse, el suelo más cerca de su cara... Todo como si pasara en cámara lenta... Y sintió su mano desviar del todo la llamada de fuego que salió disparada a Elsa...

-¡Elsa! ¡Cuidado!- alcanzó a gritar, una vez que sus manos tocaron el suelo al tropezar, mientras miraba horrorizado como la bola de fuego iba a toda velocidad.

Elsa, al escuchar su voz y los gritos agudos de su hermana, la hizo voltear... Pero apenas y pudo, cuando sus pupilas se dilataron al ver como en un nanosegundo la bola de fuego se acercaba a ella con una fuerte velocidad... Y cómo al final le pegaba directamente en el pecho.

-¡Elsa!- gritó el chico.

Al instante sintió todo su cuerpo adormecido, un calor abrasador en su alma fría... Algo que la ahogaba, que le hacía perder el equilibrio. Y en efecto pasó... Tanta había sido la fuerza de la llamarada que se evaporó con tan solo tocar su piel, pero que la debilitó al grado de la inconsciencia...y que la hizo perder el equilibrio hacia atrás... Cayendo al estanque de agua...

-¡EEEEEELSAAAAAAAAAA!-

Lo último que oyó fueron los lloriqueos de su hermana Anna... Y lo último que vio fue la luz en la superficie del agua helada antes de quedar completamente inconsciente...

...

...

...

...

_a..._

_..._

_...sa.._

_..._

_Elsa..._

_... Elsa... Elsa..._

_..._

_¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!_

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Arendelle...15 años después...<strong>

-¡Elsa! ¡Despierta! ¡Elsa!-

Alguien la llamaba en voz alta, conocía esa voz pegajosa y llena de diversión; era Olaf. El buen muñeco de nieve que había sobrevivido a las cuatro estaciones del año sin derretirse y que se había creado cuando ella escapó a las montañas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y en efecto, al primero que vio fue la sonrisa del muñeco de nieve, al lado de su cama.

-Olaf...- susurró, algo nerviosa aún por el sueño que había tenido. Pareció tan real... Pero la verdad era que estaba en su mullida cama de seda blanca y azul, mientras unos débiles rayos se asomaban por el ventanal.

-¡Hola!- saludó Olaf con su alegría de siempre- ¡Despierte su majestad! Hoy es un nuevo día-

Elsa parpadeó y se desperezó, para luego enderezarse, mientras su cabello rubio y suelto le caía graciosamente por la espalda, completamente alborotado. Olaf parpadeó un poco y luego bufó, tratando de contener la risa que le daba verla toda despeinada.

-Je, je... ¿Quieres que te pase un peine?- rió el muñeco. Elsa sonrió y se quitó las sabanas de encima, sentándose al lado de la cama y estirándose.

-Buenos días, Olaf...- dijo largamente, aun quitándose el sueño y frotándose los ojos.

-Buenos días, Elsa. Hoy usted, bella jovencita, tiene una reunión importante con los embajadores de cada reino... Y ¿Adivina que, preciosa? ¡Llegaron los fríos vientos del otoño!- exclamó feliz, mientras extendía sus brazos hechos con madera de pino. Elsa rió un poco más y se frotó los brazos.

¿Otoño, ah? Una de sus épocas favoritas del año. Comprendía a Olaf. El otoño era lo suficientemente frío para ella, ni tan intenso como el invierno, pero tampoco dejándola tan fuera de lugar como el verano o la primavera. Y el muñeco debería estar feliz; gracias a los helados vientos que las montañas cernían sobre ellos Olaf ya no necesitaba esa 'nevada personal' que usaba la mitad del año para sobrevivir, la cual a veces era estorbosa.

Si, la llegada del otoño los liberaba un poco a ambos. Lástima que tenía que pasarse la mitad del día con los embajadores de los reinos vecinos en una reunión muy formal en vez de disfrutar de ese frío y fresco día.

-¿Y Anna?- le preguntó al muñeco de nieve, mientras se levantaba con sus pies descalzos y se encaminaba al vestidor.

-¡Ya está despierta! Esta desayunando con Kristof...- contestó el muñeco, haciéndole una sonrisa cargada el picardía. Elsa rodó los ojos y se encaminó al armario para buscar un vestido apropiado. Pasó los dedos por las elegantes telas, hasta que se detuvo el su vestido azul celeste, con sus mangas de seda y su capa de filigrana de cristal, lleno de partículas luminosas... Sonrió. Ese vestido le daba tantos recuerdos.

Pasó un año desde la coronación y desde ese día en el cual Elsa dejó claro al reino que no era una reina cualquiera. Reveló sus poderes, y ahora que tenía un mucho más mejorado control en ellos, los usaba para hacer de Arendelle un lugar mejor. Claro que, Anna le ayudaba mucho también. Se sentía libre al expresar la belleza de la reina helada que tenía adentro y la relación con su hermana mejoró y volvió a ser la misma que tenían de pequeñas.

Desde entonces ya no había más percances en Arendelle. Ella usaba su poder para hacerle pasar un buen rato a la gente y cuidarla. Su vida no podía ser mejor... Aunque extrañaba cada a sus padres. Si, a veces se sentía algo sola todavía... Pero no sabía porqué en realidad. Tenía a Anna, tenía a Olaf, a sus amigos, a miles de personas de un reino al que amaba... ¿Qué le hacía falta?

Como un flash se le vino a la mente la idea de Anna y Kristof... Kristof, nada que ver con el egocéntrico y egoísta Príncipe Hans que casi les arrebataba el reino y que casi las mataba a ambas... Bueno, ese sujeto estaba lejos... Y esperaba que se mantuviera así. Kristof era diferente... Cuidaba mucho de Anna, la hacía reír, hacían trabajos reales juntos... Y lo más importante, hacía feliz a su hermana y la respetaba. Con eso Kristof se había ganado dejar su humilde cabaña en el bosque y vivir en el Palacio.

Aun ni él ni Anna se casaban, pero si la cosa seguía como estaba, quizás en unos años más. Esto le hizo sonreír... Anna y Kristof, lindos sobrinos con la astucia de el chico y la belleza de su hermana. Era un lindo cuadro.

-Elsa... ¡Vamos, apúrate! Tu desayuno ya está listo- la voz de Olaf le hizo desaparecer de sus pensamientos y la devolvió al presente.

-Oh, si... Ya voy- contestó Elsa desde el armario y tomó un vestido al lado del azul celeste.

Bueno, era otros bellísimo día en Arendelle.

* * *

><p>-¡Buenos días!- saludó Olaf, mientras entraba al comedor seguido por Elsa, con su elegante porte de siempre. Llevaba un bonito vestido color lavanda, descubierto del pecho pero con unas bonitas y delicadas magas, botones y estampados de hojas otoñales. Le parecía perfecto para la ocasión y su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una hermosa media coleta, así le caía las ondulaciones por su espalda y los pechos.<p>

-Wow... ¡Pero qué bella estás, Elsa!- soltó Anna, casi atragantándose con la sopa de nata que tenían de desayuno- Impresionarás a los embajadores hoy, hermanita-

Elsa rió en respuesta y luego miró a Kristof, asintiéndole con la cabeza en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días- saludó y miró a su hermana. Llevaba un bonito vestido verde limón con cuello en 'V' y algunos detalles entre marrones y dorados, y su cabello estaba recogido en una bonita y larga coleta alta. Kristof por otro lado estaba con su típico abrigo gris y sus pantalones con caída en las caderas, aunque claro, no llevaba guantes ni gorro, dejando ver su lindo cabello dorado, el cual lo había recortado en los últimos días.

-¿No crees que es demasiado?- preguntó Elsa, mientras tomaba asiento.

-¡Para nada! Mamá decía que ningún día debe ser lo suficientemente ordinario para que una chica se ponga guapa... Aunque claro, tu no eres guapa... Eres bellísima- dijo su hermana, con su adoración de siempre hacía Elsa. Ella asintió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Anna... ¿Y...Qué van a hacer ustedes hoy?- preguntó la reina, mientras una amable mesera le servía su desayuno- Gracias- le agradeció, la mujer sonrió, hizo una reverencia y luego se marchó.

-Bueno, Kristof y yo planeábamos ver cómo está la cosecha de hielo y todo eso...- rió Anna nerviosa y luego tomó la mano de el chico- Y, luego...bueno, eh...-

Elsa los miró mejor y sonrió de manera picara. Cuando Anna se quedaba sin palabras y balbuceaba con algo que tuviera que ver con Kristof, y cuando este se ponía colorado solo podía significar algo; esos dos tenían un plan romántico en mente.

-Oh, descuiden... No tienen porqué decirme- sonrió Elsa divertida, mientras tomaba un sorbo de chocolate caliente.

-Bueno... En realidad... Um, hay alguien que quiere conocerla, Reina Elsa- dijo Kristof, desviando la mirada, apenado. Anna se puso tensa y la aludida levantó las cejas.

-¿Alguien?- repitió la rubia, algo dudosa.

-Es... Es un muchacho encantador- dijo Anna, con una sonrisa y cubriendo la timidez de su novio- Su nombre es Jacob, es un comerciante no muy acicalado, pero Kristof creyó que sería buena idea...-

Al instante la sonrisa de Elsa se borró. De acuerdo, algo que si no le gustaba de Anna y Kristof era el reciente complot que habían creado junto con Olaf de conseguirle a algún chico o a algún pretendiente. En las últimas dos semanas Anna había traído al Palacio un puñado de chicos lindos con ayuda de Kristof.

Claro que era educada con ellos, pero ninguno de ellos le logró interesar, o mejor aun... Esas cosas del amor y las parejas no iban con ella simplemente. Era la Reina, y la Reina no tenía tiempo para cursilerías y planes románticos.

-Anna... Ya hemos hablado de eso- dijo ella con sequedad, dejando caer las cejas.

-Lo sé...- respondió Anna, haciendo un mohín- Pero este chico...-

-Pero este chico tiene que irse... Quiero que te disculpes con él y que le digas que tengo cita con los Embajadores y que no puedo atenderlo- le atajó ella con cautela y con todo el porte que podía poseer un monarca.

-Pero, Elsa... Ya va siendo tiempo de que te abras y socialices con los muchachos. Desde que abrimos de nuevo las puertas no me negarás que ya no te sientes sola- dijo Anna, tratando de convencerla.

-Es cierto. Y por esa misma razón no necesito una pareja, no por el momento- asintió Elsa.

-Pero... No siempre serás joven y bonita- le atajó su hermana. Elsa amplió los ojos y Kristof y Olaf intercambiaron unas miradas incomodas. Odiaban estar en el centro de una pelea entre hermanas... porque eso se avecinaba. Por lo que se levantaron con nerviosismo.

-Bueeeeno... Iré a decirle a Jacob que se marché, le daré un saco de zanahorias y veré como está Sven...- dijo Kristof, saliendo rígidamente por la puerta.

-Yo te acompañó, Kris...- dijo Olaf y le siguió sus pasos, antes de que ambos cerraran las puertas del enorme comedor. Pero Anna y Elsa apenas los escucharon y los vieron salir, solo estaban ahí, sosteniéndose las miradas, enfurruñada la una con la otra.

-Para cuando me haga vieja, Anna, falta mucho tiempo- dijo Elsa, reanudando el tema, y contestándole con toda la paciencia posible.

-Lo siento... No quise hacerlo sonar tan feo- susurró Anna, apenada- Pero, es que así lo siento. Estás muy metida en tus cosas de Reina y eso...y... Todos necesitamos a alguien que nos ame-

-Pero ya tengo gente que me ama. Te tengo a ti, a Olaf, a Kris... A todo el reino. Ese amor para mi basta y sobra- respondió Elsa, con una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Lo sé... Pero... Mira, Elsa... Yo antes no tenía ni idea de que era el cariño, o el amor- mencionó su hermana, desviando la mirada, recordando el incidente con Hans. Al ver a que se refería, la Reina torció el gesto- Pero, cuando conocí a Kristof, me di cuenta de que todos necesitamos a una sola persona que ame, que nos haga sentir especial... Una persona para que seamos su mundo. No es un tipo de amor de hermandad que tengo contigo, o el tipo de amor leal que le tiene un reino a su reina... Es... Algo más. Un amor real...- dijo, mirándola a los ojos- Eres mi hermana y sé que ves lo mucho que amo a Kristof y que te sientes bien por mi y él... Pero, me encantaría verte a ti tan feliz como yo...-

Las palabras le llegaron al corazón a Elsa. Nunca había oído a su hermana hablar profundamente o con tanta pasión... Parecía que Kristof y el año que llevaban juntos le dejaban bien claro qué cosa era el amor... Pero lo viera por donde lo viera, tenía razón. El asunto de sus poderes la había desbarrancado un poco.

No podía ser como Anna, quien, después de que abrieron las puertas era invitada a fiestas en el pueblo, quien salía sin ningún temor a dar paseos románticos con su novio... No, ella era Elsa. Elsa la Reina huraña que no podía salir porque estaba demasiado ocupada desempeñando su papel real. Anna tenía razón, sabía que era el amor de hermanas, de familia, de amigos, de un reino... ¿Pero, qué pasaba con el amor de un hombre?

Un hombre para ella... Sería curioso optar por un chico a su nivel o de su tipo. Sonrió al darse cuenta de por qué Kristof y ella habían molestado tanto en traer muchachos de diferentes tipos para ella. Ni ella misma sabía qué clase de hombre le gustaría y dudaba mucho que por ahí brincara y paseara un joven con poderes helados.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mi, hermana- sonrió Elsa- Pero soy feliz así. En serio, no necesito a un hombre a mi lado. Contigo y los demás me basta para estar más que contenta. Y si algún día me llegó a enamorar... pues, será mucho después- dijo, levantándose de su asiento una vez que terminó de desayunar- Y si me disculpas... Tengo que ir a una cita con los embajadores-

Anna miró como rodeaba la mesa para dirigirse a la salida y en sus ojos se mostró la desilusión que le causaban las palabras de Elsa. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, incluso Kris se lo dijo alguna vez. Pero, ella ya la había hecho feliz en muchas formas; había abierto las puertas y gracias a su escape conoció a muchos seres queridos... ¿Por qué Elsa se empeñaba en evadir que hiciera algo lindo por ella?

-¿Y algún embajador es guapo?- preguntó, mientras recargaba su mejilla con aburrimiento en su mano. Elsa rió y besó la mejilla de su testaruda hermana.

-Nos vemos luego... Te quiero, Anna- le sonrió, haciéndole saber que no caería en su juego. Anna bufó pero luego sonrió, al in y al cabo, también la adoraba.

-Yo también te quiero- suspiró resignada, pero con una sonrisa. Elsa le devolvió el gesto y abrió la puerta que llevaba al enorme vestíbulo.

-Diviértete con Kristof- canturreó de manera coqueta, mientras la sangre subía a las mejillas de Anna y se giraba a ver a su hermana, avergonzada.

-¡Elsa!- mascullo, cohibida y sonrojada, pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo, Elsa cerró las puertas y se marchó de ahí. Anna miró la puerta con el ceño fruncido, como si tuviera la culpa de las palabras de su hermana y gruñó. A veces la Reina podía ser tan desvergonzada.

Segundos después las puertas del otro extremo de su habitación se abrieron y entraron Olaf y Kris. Al instante ella se giró.

-Bueno, ya eché a Jacob. Pobre... Realmente se había ilusionado con conocer a la Reina- dijo Kris, haciendo una mueca y poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-¿Lograste convencerla?- le preguntó Olaf a Anna. Ella suspiró y los miró apenada.

-No- respondió y luego frunció el ceño- Pero no me daré por vencida. Elsa necesita encontrar al amor de su vida y... ¡Yo le ayudaré a conseguirlo!-

-Ya déjalo, Anna...- dijo el chico- No lograrás nada si presionas a tu hermana-

La Princesa apretó los labios e infló las mejillas. Pero luego soltó un resoplido y suspiró. Detestaba cuando Kristof tenía razón, pero era la verdad.

-Es cierto...- suspiró y luego se giró a las puertas, por donde había salido hacía un momento Elsa- Es solo... Que daría lo que fuera para que alguien hiciera completamente feliz a mi hermana-

* * *

><p>¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!<p>

-¡Silencio, caballeros! La corte de Embajadores entra en sesión ahora mismo...- señaló el juez en la enorme sala hecha de caoba clara, en donde alrededor había un montón de asientos escalonados, donde se encontraban los embajadores de todos los Reinos vecinos a Arendelle.

El juez estaba en la tribuna superior, y era un hombre regordete con calva y unos bigotes rizados. A su lado, en el estrado derecho, se encontraba la Reina Elsa, con su hermoso porte de siempre. Era la segunda vez que tenía una cita con los representantes de cada nación... Y sin embargo se sentía como una niña que recién entraba a la escuela.

Algo que seguro es que ella era la mas joven de todos en esa sala. Quizás por eso se sentía tan incomoda... Miró sus manos y vio que estaba congelando la pequeña pesita que estaba frente a ella, mientras su mano la agarraba con ansiedad... Al instante la soltó y suspiró, relajándose.

Control, control, control... Llevaba un año sin perderlo y no lo perdería en ese instante.

La Corte dio inicio y comenzaron a discutirse diversos puntos, en los que ella opinaba con recelo y respeto, al igual que todos. Negocios con los reinos, economía, política e importaciones... Negocios, muchas cosas en realidad. Algo que su padre siempre le enseñó a manejar bien, y que se encontraba ahí, con la frente en alto.

Al cabo de hora y media de platicar acuerdos, dar puntos de opinión, objeciones respetuosas y demás, el juez golpeó con su martillo de madera la mesita de la tribuna un par de veces.

-Bueno... Si no hay nada más que tratar, la Corte cierra...-

-¡Yo tengo una objeción!- alguien gritó desde el fondo del enorme Salón, atajando al honorable juez. Todos giraron a donde estaba esa voz y los murmullos entre la gente de la tribuna se levantaron alrededor del lugar. Elsa igual miró al fondo, frunciendo el ceño, dudosa... Conocía esa voz

-¿Si? Adelante...uh...eh...- balbuceó el juez, cediéndole la palabra al extraño que abrió la boca.

-¡Duque de Weselton!- respondió la voz, con ese chirrido y esa aguda manera de hablar. Los ojos de Elsa se ampliaron y se puso de pie sorprendida, al igual que todos. La muchedumbre habló más en susurros, mientras que se veía como dos guardaespaldas completamente fornidos se apartaban y dejaban ver al enano, viejo y odioso duque, quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

Elsa se sorprendió. No había cambiado nada. Su nariz seguía siendo más grande de lo que recordaba y sus ojos resultaban más saltones gracias a esos anteojos de fondo de botella. Solo que tenía más arrugas, eso sí.

-¿Duque de Weselton?- repitió el Juez, sin creérselo del todo- Bueno, creo recordar que su comercio con Arendelle se vio interrumpido hace un año. Por lo que no tiene palabra firme en esta sesión-

-¡Eso es lo que vengo a reclamar, su señoría!- respondió el Duque, a la defensiva, mientras caminaba con rabia por la alfombra roja, hasta quedar debajo del estrado, frente a Elsa- ¡Esta mujer destituyo sin razón alguna el comercio entre Arendelle y Weselton! ¡No tiene motivos y no tiene derecho a hacerlo!-

-¿Disculpe?- soltó Elsa, con molestia- Pero usted atracó contra la corona de Arendelle. Quiso asesinarme y dejar a Arendelle sin un heredero...-

-¡Eso fue por lo que sucedió en ese entonces!- respondió el Duque, con su voz de pito- Y... Si no mal recuerdo, he de decir señores que cada vez que esta bella jovencita abre la boca... Es para mostrar su desprecio y rencor hacia la gente de Arendelle-

-¿Cómo puede decir usted eso?- preguntó Elsa, exasperada.

-¡No he terminado!- reclamó el Duque y se giró a los demás Embajadores- Y he de recordarle que, en alguna ocasión, la Reina casi lleva a la destrucción a Arendelle y casi asesina a la Princesa Anna-

Elsa abrió los ojos horrorizada, tanto de escuchar eso en el tribunal como por recordarlo. ¿Que se creía ese pelón para juzgarla de ese modo?

-Estamos conscientes de ello- respondió el Juez con calma- Pero, desde que se han abierto las puertas no se ha demostrado ningún ataque ni percance, hasta el momento-

Elsa sonrió ante la patente del juez. Haber como salía de esa el calvito chaparro frente a ella.

-O eso piensa, su señoría. Mis fuentes me han comunicado que, a inicios de la primavera la Princesa Anna y la Reina Elsa visitaron el Orfanato de Arendelle para divertir a los niños... ¿O me equivocó?- dijo, levantándose mas las gafas y mirando a Elsa a los ojos.

-No, es verdad. Me hermana y yo visitamos a los huérfanos. Jugamos con ellos, dejamos algunos fondos, ropa y juguetes...- dijo ella, con compostura y entrelazando las manos sobre su vientre, pero con firmeza- No veo que hay de malo en eso...- el Juez la miró y asintió, para luego voltear de nuevo al Duque.

-Es verdad... No hay nada malo... ¡Si no le hubiera tirado cuatro dientes a uno de los niños!- gritó enojado y en tono acusador. Al instante los murmullos resonaron de nuevo y Elsa cambió su mirada firme a una nerviosa.

Oh-Oh...

Lo había olvidado. Por mucho que odiara a ese viejito molesto, era verdad. Resulta que, ese día Anna la convenció de hacer una visita al orfanato. Ella accedió, y junto con Olaf, Kristof y Sven le llevaron alegría a los huérfanos. Comieron con ellos, des dieron juguetes y jugaron hasta cansarse con ellos.

Ella jugaba con un montón de niños que hacía resbalar al formar una improvisada resbaladilla al ras el suelo... Para su mala suerte, uno de los niños resbaló de más y se fue directamente contra unas cajoneras. Al pequeño no le pasó nada y a decir verdad pidió más, pero en efecto se le cayeron cuatro dientes de leche.

Un accidente inofensivo en una jugada inofensiva...

Por ello quedó en el pasado y nadie le tomó importancia. Ni ella, ni los dueños del orfanato y mucho menos el niño... Hasta ese momento.

-¡Eso fue un accidente! Además, fue algo muy pequeño. El niño no se lastimó y se puso aun más alegre de que el Hada de los Dientes lo visitaría esa noche- respondió Elsa, a la defensiva. Entonces el Dique sonrió y las miradas del Juez y de todos se posaron en ella.

-Entonces, ¿Eso si ocurrió?- le preguntó el hombre regordete.

-Si... Pero, no pasó nada. Fue algo inofensivo- respondió Elsa y luego miró furiosa al Duque.

-Lo accidentes pasan, ¿No es así, majestad?- le dijo él, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué quiere llegar con todo esto?- preguntó Elsa, muy enfadada. El Duque soltó unas risitas y puso una mano detrás de su espalda.

-A que usted no era competente para gobernar Arendelle- dijo con sequedad.

Elsa amplió los ojos y de nuevo el barulló creció a su alrededor. ¿Que no era apta para gobernar Arendelle? Si, habían pasado ciertos problemas casi de inmediato a la coronación... Pero eso no implicaba que ella no fuera buena. Todos en el Reino estaban más que felices... ¡Nada podía ser mejor!... Frunció el seño y le sostuvo la mirada al conde... Ahora si que quería congelar un corazón... Y solamente el de ese vejete cascarrabias.

-Y, debo añadir, que Arendelle siempre ha sido gobernado por hombres. Su padre, en paz descanse, se casó con su madre... Pero él era el primogénito de sus abuelos, por lo que por su sangre lo hacía merecedor al trono... Al igual que su padre, y el padre de su padre.. Y así, desde que nació Arendelle- argumentó el Conde. A Elsa se le desencajó la mandíbula.

¿Qué? Ese no era más que un mero cuento y pretexto machista.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- soltó ella a la defensiva- Mis padres me enseñaron todo lo que debía acerca de cómo gobernar Arendelle. Soy lo suficientemente capaz-

-¿En serio? Pues Arendelle nunca estuvo a punto de desaparecer con un rey como gobernante. En cambio, llegó su reinado y casi nos manda a todos a la perdición- la acusó- No me interesa lo buena Reina que parezca... ¡Usted sigue siendo un monstro que al final terminará siendo odiado por todos!- le gritó con crueldad. Elsa crujió los dientes, pero antes de que pudiera sacar astillas de hielo y clavárselas a ese tipo, el martillo del Juez rebotó y los murmullos se callaron.

Todos ahora la miraban como si fuera un extraño espécimen.

-Silencio, caballeros...- pidió en tono exigente el juez. Todos lo miraron y se aclaró la garganta- Estamos de acuerdo en que, en el año en que ha gobernado la Reina Elsa, Arendelle ha prosperado de manera prematura y muy eficiente- dijo, mirando a Elsa, quien sonrió en respuesta y luego miró triunfante al Duque, quien comenzaba a ponerse rojo de ira contenida- Pero, también es cierto que el Reino de vio en un gran peligro luego de la coronación y también es cierto, que la tradición es que un hombre primogénito gobierne Arendelle- la sonrisa de Elsa se borró y volteó al Duque, ahora él tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No... No le podían quitar Arendelle... Ella era la Reina -Así... Que no sé que opine el jurado- mencionó, volteando a su izquierda, donde habían tres hileras de elegantes y viejos hombre uniformados. Al instante comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, con murmullos rápidos y apretados... Y después uno de ellos, delgado y con barba blanca se puso de pie.

-Bueno, considerando los problemas que tuvo la Reina Elsa al principio de su reinado, hemos discutido que en efecto es una persona ineficaz e incluso peligrosa para el Reino de Arendelle- dijo el hombre. A la rubia se le cayó el alma a los pies...¿Ineficiente? Entonces, esos hombres ya habían discutido antes de que el viejo abriera la boca que no era buena Reina...- Sin embargo, es verdad que en el último año de su reinado, Arendelle ha superado los mejores tiempos que el Reino haya tenido antes, además de que es su derecho a la corona por ser la primogénita de los antiguos reyes, que en paz descansen- el hombre se inclinó a su mesa y tomó un pergamino, abriéndolo ante su cara y leyendo;- Es por eso que el jurado ha tomado un veredicto. Tomando en cuenta los hechos de hacia un año, el avance de la Reina Elsa y la tradición en la que dicta que un hombre debe subir al trono en Arendelle, se ha tomado la Decisión de Prueba-

-¿Decisión de Prueba?- repitieron el Duque y Elsa al mismo tiempo. Ambos se mataron con la mirada en un nanosegundo y luego miraron de nuevo al hombre que leía.

-Si la Reina Elsa no encuentra a un hombre de sangre real con el que se casé en una prórroga de tres meses, Arendelle será destituido de sus manos, y pasará a manos de los embajadores del reino más cercano, que en este caso sería Weselton- explicó el hombre- De lo contrario, la Reina Elsa se quedará a cargo y su nuevo marido será nombrado Rey de Arendelle hasta el día de su muerte- y luego cerró el pergamino.

De repente se sintió mareada al afrontar la realidad... ¿Tenía que casarse para conservar la corona de Arendelle? ¡Era una locura! Nadie en su sano juicio se podía enamorar de verdad en un lapso de tres meses... Nadie. Miró al Duque, quien le sonreía plácidamente y triunfante.

Claro, le había tendido una trampa. Sabía cuál era el pie del que cojeaba y se lo había agarrado, todo como venganza por perder la trata de comercio con Weselton, por herir su orgullo... Y para quedarse con Arendelle...Claro... ¿Qué mejor venganza que esa? Se había quedado sin palabras y sin aliento... Y todos la miraban. Si, ahí estaba, se nuevo contra la espada y la pared. Y por un momento deseó volver a escapar a las montañas.

-¿Algo que objetar?- preguntó el Juez, mirando su cara atónita. Quería gritar, quería mandar a todos muy lejos, congelarlos, empezando por ese viejito. Pero el miedo que le invadía al pensar que Arendelle ya no sería suyo y que ella y Anna se quedarían sin hogar... La habían dejado helada, de manera literal.

-No, su señoría...-se apresuró a decir el Conde, antes que cualquier otro o antes de que la pudiera protestar.

-En ese caso, así será entonces...- afirmó el juez y golpeó su martillo dos veces contra la madera- Se cierra la sesión-

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo que nos pueden quitar Arrendelle?- exclamó Anna, horrorizada. Elsa asintió, avergonzada, mientras Olaf ponía una de sus manos en su rodilla consolándola y Kristof le pasaba una taza de chocolate caliente- Eso no puede ser... ¡Mamá y papá te dejaron el Reino a ti! No es justo en absoluto... ¿Qué se cree ese Conde pelón para acusarte así?- gruñó Anna, quien empezaba a ponerse roja de la ira.<p>

Tan pronto como acabo la sesión, Elsa fue la primera en salir de los embajadores, sin dar gracias o despedirse. Mandó al diablo a todos y se largó a su habitación como una niña berrinchuda. De acuerdo, no fue la mejor reacción... ¡Pero estaba que ardía! Oh...como deseaba disparar agujas de hielo al Conde de 'Weseltonio".

Después entró el ama de llaves para preguntarle qué le gustaría comer, pero ella solo resopló y le pidió que la dejara sola y en paz. Al ver su reacción, el ama de llaves se preocupó y mandó a Anna para ver si la Reina estaba bien. Claro que después se unieron Olaf y Kristof... Y cuando les contó... Ninguno de los tres pareció ponerse feliz.

El Reino de Arrendelle estaba por pasar a manos equivocadas y se lo iban a arrebatar a Elsa y a su familia. Aunque le explicó todo a Anna, no le contó lo de "la prueba" ni le mencionó lo del matrimonio con otro hombre de sangre real.

-Tranquilas. Estoy seguro que encontraran una manera de solucionarlo...- dijo Kristof, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Anna- Las dos son muy listas...-

-Eso espero...- susurró Anna, tristemente y acarició la mano de su novio.

-De hecho... Hay una manera- dijo Elsa, con cierta timidez y colocándose y mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Pero... No, no... Es algo... muy crucial-

-¿Cómo que muy crucial?- inquirió Anna, mirándolas fijamente. Todos en la habitación la miraron igual. Ella levantó la mirada algo apenada y se ruborizo un poco.

-Si... Um... El Reino puede quedarse en nuestras manos si logro pasar la..."Decisión de Prueba"- explicó ella, mirando a su hermana. Pero ella solo parpadeó sin entender.

-¿Decisión de prueba?- repitió, confundida- ¿Qué es eso o en qué consiste o qué?-

Elsa se puso de pie y se giró al enorme ventanal, como si este le pudiera dar fuerza para contarle la verdad a Anna. Aunque viera las circunstancias, sabía qué pensaría que la idea de que ella contrajera matrimonio con otro monarca era exquisita y saludable.

¡Rayos! Ella no quería eso. Ni siquiera estaba en sus planes enamorarse y jamás tuvo el suficiente tiempo para conocer a chicos. Sinceramente le daba miedo, no era como Anna, que su personalidad explosiva y espontanea le permitía ser muy...interesante para los muchachos. De otra manera, Kristof no estaría ahí.

Pero, debía decirle... Era su hermana y también la Princesa de Arrendelle... De pronto le llegó a la mente la última vez que le guardó un secreto a Anna... Y ella acabó siendo una estatua de hielo. Se frotó un brazo y miró las montañas, reuniendo valor.

-¿Elsa?- susurró Anna, al ver lo callada que se había puesto. La reina suspiró y se giró a ella.

-La Decisión de Prueba tiene que ver con...- tragó saliva en seco y suspiró- Con el matrimonio-

Todos en la habitación ampliaron los ojos y se miraron sorprendidos e incómodos... Sin entender muy bien lo que ella decía.

-¿Cómo que tiene que ver con el matrimonio?- preguntó Anna, levantando una ceja. Elsa suspiró cansinamente y la miró, desbordándose.

-Significa que... Tengo que casarme para no perder Arrendelle- con esas sencillas palabras se lo explicó todo y su hermana se la quedó mirando con perplejidad- Los embajadores se apegaron mucho a la tradición de que el Reino siempre ha sido gobernado por un hombre, pero como tengo el derecho de la Sangre Real, dijeron que Arrendelle seguirá siendo nuestro si me caso... Y mi marido pasaría a ser el nuevo Rey-

Esta vez, al oír todo eso, Anna tuvo que aferrarse a la mano de Kristof... Su hermana, ¿Tenía que casarse? Pero si Elsa era un completo tronco en ese aspecto. Se había negado a aceptar las quisquillosas invitaciones planeadas que había tenido hacía unas semanas... ¿Y ahora tenía que mantener un matrimonio a la fuerza? ¡Qué mente tan más enferma!

-Estás bromeando...- susurró Anna, sorprendida. Elsa apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pero eso no es tan difícil- animó Kristof- Solo, ve a tu hermana, Anna...-

Por primera vez hizo lo que le decía su novio y vio el optimismo en su tono. Tenía razón, puede que eso no fuera tan malo. Elsa estaba tan metida en su puesto que se había olvidado que necesitaba alguien de la cual fuera el centro de su universo. Lástima que tenía que acarrear el puesto de Arrendelle... Pero no estaba tan mal. Si... Elsa podría conseguirse a alguien. Por lo que Anna sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó Elsa, algo cohibida al ver como la miraba su hermana.

-Kristof tiene razón...- dijo con una sonrisa- Al fin tendrás que conseguirte a alguien...- soltó, con cierto aire de superación. Los ojos de Elsa se llenaron de ansiedad y levantó las manos.

-Oye, oye... Sé a qué va esto...- le dijo ella, calmando la alegría que sentía en ese momento su hermana- Aunque tuviera un pretendiente aceptable...¿Quién se podría enamorar en un lapso de tres meses?-

-¿Tres meses?- preguntó Anna, desconcertada.

-Si. Los embajadores solo me han dado ese tiempo para conseguirme un prometido y casarme- explicó Elsa, avergonzada.

-¿¡Tres meses!?- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Elsa asintió y bajó la mirada, jugando son sus manos. Kristof y Anna se miraron sin creérselo y Olaf la miro con tristeza. Tenía razón... Nadie se podía enamorar de verdad en solo tres meses.

-Pero, eso no... Si tu no... No sé qué...- balbuceó a Anna, con voz temblorosa- Arrendelle es nuestro hogar... ¿Qué pasará si no los quitan?-

Elsa suspiró tristemente y miró a su hermana. Quizás eso era lo que más le preocupaba. ¿A dónde irían si las sacaban de un caderazo de la monarquía de Arrendelle? ¿Ser duquesas? No... Además dudaba que los embajadores les siguieran poniendo a cargo puestos interesantes, y si era así, ella se negaba. No iba a poder estar frente al Reino de Weselton sirviendo. Era la Reina o no era nada...

-Tranquila. Ya pensaremos en algo- le consoló y miró a Kristof- Tu tienes una cabaña en medio del bosque... Te irás allá con Kris-

El joven amplió los ojos y entre él y Anna se miraron. Bien, por Kristof no había problema. Le gustaba y le tentaba la idea de vivir con la pelirroja sin Palacios ostentosos ni coronas, era una idea agradable y en cuanto a Anna, mientras estuviera Kristof a su lado, le fascinaba la idea. Si. Podían hacer sus vidas ahí, tener hijos, llevarse a Olaf con ellos... ¿Pero y Elsa?

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó Anna, sintiendo las lágrimas a través de sus ojos- ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?-

Elsa miró sorprendida el dolor con el que se lo decía su hermana y luego miró a Olaf. No, el tampoco podría irse con ella. Bajó la mirada y de nuevo vinieron los recuerdos a ella: La Montaña del Norte, la soledad, un palacio de Hielo, un Golem de nieve... Y más soledad. Por un instante aprendió a vivir ahí, sola... Y la idea le punzó el pecho, pero tampoco era un dolor que no pudiera manejar. Al fin y al cabo, ese sitio siempre sirvió para que ella fuera como realmente era.

-Yo ya veré que pasará conmigo...- se limitó a responderle la rubia.

-De acuerdo, esperen...- las detuvo Olaf- Aun no hay que adelantarnos a nada. No sabemos que podría pasar...-

-Olaf tiene razón- asintió Kristof- Tiene que haber otra manera de solucionar esto-

Elsa lo miró esperanzada y asintió. Debía de haber otra manera... El Conde de Weselton había jugado con ella... ¿Por qué no jugarle otra partida? Si, se le ocurrían un par de cosas.

-Lo sé. Y encontraré el modo para zafarnos de esto. Lo prometo- dijo Elsa, poniéndose más firme. Anna la miró y torció el gesto. De acuerdo, tres meses eran una miseria tomando en cuenta que debía pasar con alguien el resto de su vida, pero era una buena forma para animar a Elsa. Quizás encontrar un prometido en esos tres meses y negociar con el Parlamento el atraso de la boda en lo que se conocían mejor...

-Pero, Elsa... Aún así, prométeme que tomarás la Opción de la Decisión de Prueba- le pidió Anna, con voz aguda. La rubia la miró sin entender y suspiró. No podía acceder a ello, porque simplemente no tenía corazón para esas cosas ni mente para ello. Aunque se lo debía, era su hermana...

-Ya veré...- se limitó a contestar, decepcionando un poco a su hermana- Bueno, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer. Los veré en la cena, ¿De acuerdo?- dijo cortante, antes de que Anna pudiera replicar algo más y se dirigió a las enormes puertas.

-Si, Elsa. Nos vemos luego- respondió Olaf por todos, justo antes de que saliera dando un suave portazo una vez que se quedaron los tres solos, Anna se giró a Kristof con ansiedad.

-¡No pueden quitarnos Arrendelle!- soltó, como si él tuviera la culpa de ello- Mamá y papá trabajaron duro para heredarle el Reino a Elsa... Y hemos pasado muchas cosas como para que nos expulsen...¡No es justo!- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero. Kristof sonrió un poco y la abrazó.

-Lo sé. Pero ella ya te lo dijo; hallará una forma- dijo, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello. Anna sonrió agradecida de los brazos de Kristof y se acurrucó en ellos.

-Lo sé. Pero... La idea de la Decisión de Prueba no me parece mala- suspiró y miró desde abajo a Kris- Elsa necesita a alguien quien la apoye... Y en caso de que no se le ocurra nada, al final tendrá que optar por ello-

-Pero, Anna... Enamorarse en tres meses es algo muy drástico. Nadie se enamora por completo en ese tiempo- le acarició el cabello.

-Lo sé. Pero quizás si le conseguimos a un prometido en estos tres meses podríamos aplazar la boda si negociamos con los embajadores. Entonces Arrendelle seguirá siendo nuestro- explicó Anna, poniendo sobre la mesa su idea. El joven la miró con los ojos abiertos, admirando su determinación y ansiedad, pero luego se rascó la nuca, pensando en los 'contras' que tenía el plan de su novia. Y ella pudo leer su expresión, por lo que argumentó:- Y... No solo es por eso. Independientemente de lo que pase sobre Arrendelle, Elsa necesita a alguien-

-Pero, entonces... ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Olaf, mientras Anna caminaba a la enorme ventana y veía el paisaje fresco de Arrendelle y las montañas- Elsa ni siquiera se ha dignado a ver a los jóvenes que tu y Kris le han traído como opción-

-Eso es verdad- razonó el joven- Aunque, siendo sinceros, no creo que sea difícil encontrar un prometido para Elsa, si nos apegamos a tu plan, Anna-

-¡Es verdad!- soltó Olaf con una enorme sonrisa- Elsa es muy bella, inteligente, graciosa... ¿Qué clase de chico no la querría?-

Las palabras de Olaf resonaron en la cabeza de Anna... Si... ¿Qué clase de hombre no querría a Elsa teniendo esas virtudes? Incluso Hans se había interesado en ella... Cerró los ojos al recordarlo:

_"Elsa esa la mejor opción como heredera... Pero nadie conseguía acercarse a ella..."_

Si... Era eso. Hans buscaba el mismo objeto que ellas, pero en diferentes circunstancias. Él venía por ella desde un principio, pero Elsa siempre se negó a la compañía de alguien, por sus poderes, por todo... Pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, ¿Cuantos príncipes, reyes, duques, condes y demás no estaban en la hilera detrás de Hans? Hombres que quizás eran buenos... Y uno, uno solo era el que necesitaba el corazón de su hermana y la corona de Arrendelle.

Sonrió satisfecha. Elsa solo necesitaba un empujón para abrirse más.

-Entonces la ayudaremos- dijo Anna, finalmente. Olaf y Kristof la miraron confundidos.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?- preguntó el hombre de nieve, encogiéndose de hombros. Ella se giró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo primero que necesitaremos será papel para muchas invitaciones...-

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, e incluso después de cenar Elsa seguía trabajando. Se encontraba en un cuarto que su padre adoraba cuando estaba aun vivo. Una pequeña oficina de ébano y caoba que costaba de un lujoso escritorio en medio de la habitación, rodeado por enormes estanterías llenas de libros... Miles de libros. Había una chimenea con cálido fuego, y a las espaldas del escritorio un enorme ventanal con vista al lago de Arrendelle.<p>

Ahí Elsa se la pasaba viendo papeles, tratados, decretos y demás. Ya solo iluminaba la chimenea con el crepitar del fuego, mientras ella estaba sentaba en el escritorio, escribiendo con una pluma blanca y tinta algunos permisos para los orfanatos y locales de Arrendelle, mientras bebía un poco de chocolate caliente.

¡Toc, toc!

Alguien llamó a la puerta con un par de golpes, ella alzó la mirada y luego la volvió a sus papeles.

-Adelante, pase...- respondió, aun escribiendo. La puerta de madera se abrió y por ella entró Olaf, dando saltitos de alegría y mostrando gran entusiasmo en su rostro- Olaf... ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo sorprendida de tenerlo ahí de repente y con esa actitud, pero sonriéndole con cariño.

-Tataraaaa... Parararararaaaa...- cantó el muñeco de nieve, mientras daba de volteretas y se subía a su escritorio de un saltó, donde dio un par de vueltas más, cantando igual, imitando el sonido de una trompeta real que usaban cuando se hacía una gran declaración. Elsa solo enarcó una ceja sonriente- Pararararapararaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Soy Olaf, mensajero de la Ciudad de Arrendelle... Y tengo el honor de invitarla a usted, Reina Elsa, al gran Baile de Otoño...- dramatizó, mientras le tendía a Elsa un sobre, sonando como un gran anunciador y haciendo una reverencia, con aire burlón.

-¿Baile de otoño?- repitió Elsa, sin poder darle crédito y tomó el sobre que le tendía Olaf. Desabrochó el bonito botón dorado y sacó el contenido; una hoja de papel chino doblada por la mitad. La desdobló con cuidado y vio como la información estaba rodeada de filigrana de oro.

_**"Esperando que la paz y el amor prevalezca en sus Reinos. La Reina Elsa de Arrendelle y la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle, tienen el honor de invitarlo al baile real que se ejecutará para celebrar la venida del otoño.**_

_**Esperando podamos contar con su valiosa presencia, el Baile de Otoño se llevará a cabo este sábado, en el Palacio Real de Arrendelle.**_

_**¡No falte! Celebré con nosotros la llegada de una nueva estación.**_

_**Con afecto, La Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle".**_

Elsa terminó de leer la invitación boquiabierta y miró a Olaf, quien tenía una sonrisita triunfante.

-Yo no... Voy a hacer una Baile de Otoño este fin de semana- dijo ella, sin aliento.

-Oh, si que lo harás- respondió otra voz, desde la puerta. Ella y Olaf se giraron y vieron como entraba Anna, con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada.

-Anna... ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Elsa, son una nota de molestia en su voz y dejándole ver la invitación.

-¡Elsa, por favor! Será divertido... Además, es para... Ayudarte- respondió Anna, defendiéndose.

-¿Ayudarme? ¿Ayudarme precisamente a qué, Anna?- le respondió enojada- Estás viendo los problemas que tenemos con el Reino y tú te enfocas en dar una fiesta sin sentido-

-¡Precisamente lo hago por ello, Elsa!- le respondió Anna, a la defensiva- Este baile es para que vengan otros monarcas, para que consigas a alguien de sangre real que realmente te...quiera y nos ayudé con la Decisión de Prueba-

-¿¡De eso se trata!?- resopló Elsa enojada- ¿¡Está fiesta tiene como objetivo conseguirme un marido!?-

-¡Pero es que no tenemos elección, Elsa!- levantó la voz, Anna, mirándola de manera desafiante.

-¡Claro que la tenemos! ¡Aun no la vemos, pero eso no significa que no la haya!- respondió Elsa, mientras apretaba más la invitación y comenzaba a congelarla. Ambas se dieron cuenta y relajaron sus ceños fruncidos- Oh, rayos...- balbuceó la rubia, dejando la invitación en el escritorio, antes de que congelara todo el papel y suspiró, intentando calmarse.

-Sé que esto es nuevo para ti... Pero date la oportunidad, Elsa...- dijo Anna, mirándola con cierta vergüenza. Elsa la miró por igual y se pasó su rubio cabello hacia atrás- No tienes nada que perder...- le aseguró su hermana.

Tenía razón, de hecho, teóricamente, tendría más que perder si no lo intentaba aunque fuera solo un poco. Pero, ¿Qué posibilidades había de que alguien se fijara en la introvertida y precavida Elsa?... Era una carta no muy usada la verdad...

Pero ahora no era cuestión de corazón, sino de Arrendelle en particular. Una buena Reina siempre hacía lo que estuviera a su alcance para sacar adelante a su Reino... Algo que siempre le metieron sus padres a la cabeza.

Pensaba igual que Anna de repente; en esos tres meses podría encontrar un prometido, apaciguar las ansias de los embajadores, cerrarle la boca al Duque de Weseltonio y más tarde, ¿por qué no?, casarse. No parecía mala idea. Y en ese tiempo podría pensar en otra opción e incluso aliarse.

Aunque claro, tendría que luchar consigo misma para abrirse poco a poco. Menos mal que contaba con Anna. Ella suspiró y la miró con una débil sonrisa. ¿Por qué nunca podía darle un NO rotundo a Anna?

-Está bien, tú ganas...- suspiró Elsa, cansinamente. Los ojos de Anna se iluminaron de felicidad y Olaf agrandó su sonrisa- Puedes hacer el baile...- dijo, mirándolos con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- soltó un grito agudo de felicidad, Anna. Corrió a Elsa, y la abrazó fuertemente- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No te preocupes, se que estarás ocupada...¡Así que yo me encargaré de todo!- dijo su hermana, separándose de ella, llena de emoción- Me encargaré de la comida, la música, los invitados, la recepción, el postre...¡De todo!-

-¡Mandaremos las invitaciones!- continuó Olaf, igual de feliz- ¡Las mandaré a cada Reino cercano de a Arrendelle! Y...sobre todos a los monarcas apuestos y solteros...- dijo él, con voz pícara y levantando y bajando las cejas un par de veces continuas, mirando a Elsa, quien se sonrojó un poco- ¡Tu déjamelo a mí, preciosa!- soltó y dando un saltó se bajó del escritorio.

Elsa rió ante la actitud positiva de los dos. Pocas veces había visto a Anna así de feliz o a Olaf tan más entusiasmado. Ojala ella se sintiera igual... Pero los nervios la estaban consumiendo ya para ese punto.

Todos los nobles solteros en una sola habitación... ¿Realmente podría lidiar con ellos?

-¡Yo te ayudaré a que te veas súper linda esa noche!- dijo Anna, entusiasmada- ¡Le diré a Kristof que me llevé mañana al pueblo a ver lo más lindos vestidos para ti!-

-Sí, Anna...- respondió ella, con una sonrisa tímida. Su hermana soltó unas risitas sin poder evitarlo y la abrazó bruscamente, más fuerte que la anterior vez.

-No te arrepentirás... Te lo prometo, hermana- le dijo con más emoción y agarrando sus manos entre las suyas, y luego corrió a la puerta- ¡Vamos, Olaf! ¡Todavía hay invitaciones que hacer!-

-¡Ya voy! Si... ¡Este será el mejor Baile que jamás se haya visto!- rió Olaf, pisándole los talones a Anna y ambos desaparecieron en el corredor. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta. Ella debía seguir trabajando.

Se sentó en el escritorio y suspiró... Hundió el rostro entre sus manos y gruñó. Un prometido, tres meses, una boda, la monarquía de Arrendelle...¿Podría soportarlo?

* * *

><p><strong>Las Islas del Sur...<strong>

-Sí, adelante, Cristóbal...- dijo el rey, cediéndole el paso a su mensajero a la enorme sala hecha de mármol y jade en donde estaba sentado junto con sus dos hermanos. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y dejaron ver a un joven con uniforme negro, cabello azabache y lentes, quien entró y al estar en su presencia, hizo una reverencia.

-Majestad... Altezas...- saludó con respeto, luego se enderezó y miró al rey- Rey Peter, ha llegado esto desde el Reino de Arrendelle. Al parecer han sido invitados al Baile de Otoño que la Princesa Anna y la Reina Elsa van a dar este fin de semana- dijo y le tendió la invitación hecha con filigrana de oro.

-¿Qué...?- susurró el Rey sorprendido y tomó el sobre. Lo abrió, desdobló la hoja y la comenzó a leer bajo las miradas inquisidoras de sus dos hermanos presentes.

-¿Arrendelle? ¿Princesa Anna?- preguntó uno de ellos, algo sorprendidos- ¿Que no es donde Hans tuvo muchos problemas?-

-Parece que si. ¿Es algo malo, Peter?- dijo el otro chico, girándose a ver al Rey.

El Rey Peter era el gobernante de las Islas del Sur. El primogénito de los trece hijos que sus padres, los reyes anteriores y ya fallecidos. Era un hombre de treinta años de edad, de bonita piel ambarina, ojos color verde aceituna y cabello castaño cappuccino, cuyas patillas se unían a una barba cortada elegantemente.

Sus hermanos y acompañantes eran dos jóvenes más pequeños que el. Patrick, de veintitrés años, de piel más pálida que la de sus hermanos, cabello del mismo color castaño y peinado hacia un lado y con labios carnosos y dulces.

Su otro hermano era Leonardo, de veintiún años de edad. Tenía los mismos hermosos ojos verdes grandes y hermosos, su cabello era cortísimo, tanto que no necesitaba peinárselo, y pese a ser un año menor que Patrick, era musculoso y más robusto que él.

-No. Al parecer solo nos están invitando a una inofensiva fiesta- respondió Peter, terminando de leer la carta y mirando a sus hermanos.

-Es muy considerado de parte de la Princesa Anna invitarnos al baile luego de lo que pasó con Hans- dijo Patrick.

-O puede que solo se trate de un trampa o una mala broma- señaló Leonardo, su hermano asintió y miró al Rey, quien se había levantado para ver por el ventanal las enormes costas de las Islas del Sur.

-No lo creo. La Reina Elsa no es de esas personas. Además, tiene razón Patrick. Luego de que vimos la arrogancia de Hans es un lindo detalle de paz invitarnos-

-Entonces... ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Patrick, poniéndose de pie. El Rey se quedó en silencio por un momento pensando... Y luego se giró a Cristóbal, el mensajero.

-Cris... Por favor, localízame a William. Dile que necesito de su presencia en la Sala de Té-

-Enseguida, majestad...- dijo el mensajero, haciendo una reverencia de nuevo y saliendo, en busca del aludido.

-¿Y para qué queremos a William?- resopló no muy contento Leonardo. Peter lo miró impasible.

-Bueno, como saben, todo este fin de semana estaremos ocupados a excepción de ustedes dos y William- explicó Peter, con aire de superioridad y paseándose por la sala.

-¿Y...?-lo invitó a proseguir Patrick. El Rey los miró con dureza, pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Y tú y Leonardo irán allá, a Arrendelle para disculparse por el comportamiento de Hans- dijo el Rey, poniendo las manos de tras de él. Los chicos se levantaron sin creérselo y atónitos.

-¿Estás jugando? ¡No podemos ir ahí! ¿Qué tal si solo es una mala jugada para vengarse o algo?- rezongó Patrick.

-Tiene razón...- lo secundó Leonardo- No sabemos si seamos completamente bienvenidos ahí-

El Rey se pasó una mano por su suave barba y in brillo inusual pasó como relámpago en sus ojos. A diferencia de Hans, el rey y sus hermanos tenían una manera diferente de ver la vida... E incluso a las mujeres…

La Reina Elsa de Arrendelle, ¿eh? Era algo interesante.

-Lo sabemos, pero...- sonrió Peter y los miró aun más profundo- Es necesario que vayan y se disculpen en nombre de las Islas del Sur, después de todo, nuestros padres y los de la Princesa Anna y la Reina Elsa eran grandes amigos, en paz descansen- dijo él, con su tono tolerable y cautivo. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron- Aunque claro, no correrá ningún riesgo, por eso William los acompañará-

-Sí, pero él...- comenzó a protestar Patrick.

-Pero él ya está aquí- contestó una voz desde las puertas de la habitación. Los tres voltearon y vieron al recién llegado: un muchacho alto, de gran porte, de tez amarina-morena, cabellos castaños y unos inmensos y bonitos ojos verdes aceituna. Era muy apuesto y en sus labios siempre se demostraba una sonrisa algo burlona y misteriosa.

-¡Will! Qué bueno que has llegado...- dijo Peter, con una sonrisa, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas a su hermano- Ven, ven...te tenemos una tarea-

-Bien, ¿Para qué soy bueno?- preguntó Will, con ese aire de rebeldía que llevaba siempre. Caminó por la habitación y tomó una manzana que se encontraba en la mesita de en medio del cuarto, dándole una fuerte mordida. Patrick y Leonardo estaban claramente incómodos con su presencia.

-Nos han invitado al Baile real de Otoño en el Reino de Arrendelle- explicó Peter- Y Patrick y Leonardo irán para disculparse por la actitud de Hans... Y tú vas a acompañarlos-

-¿Por qué?- resopló Will con la boca llena, apoyando un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y un pie en su rodilla.

-Bueno, sé que no es la intención de la Reina Elsa hacernos daño en plan de venganza. Pero para ir seguros, necesito que tú me apoyes cuidando a estos dos- dijo Peter, señalando con la barbilla a Patrick y Leonardo, quienes bufaron.

-Está claro que ellos no quieren que vaya- sonrió Will, tragando el bocado en su boca.

-Sí, pero no les estoy preguntando... Ni a ellos ni a ti. Así que cuento contigo ¿Si o sí?- preguntó Peter, cruzándose de brazos. Will amplió esa sonrisa que guardaba un secreto y se irguió del sillón, levantándose al final de un salto.

-Creo que no tengo de otra...- suspiró cansinamente, mientras Patrick y Leonardo bufaban. El chico sonrió divertido y chasqueó los dedos, de donde salió una pequeña llamarada de fuego- Cuenta conmigo...-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí! Jaja, espero que les haya gustado :D. Traté de hacerlo lo mejor posible jejejeje n.n... ¿Quieren una pista? Si, William es el niño que jugó con Elsa y Anna desde el inicio, y es que él será nuestro protagonista también... ¿Fuego y Hielo? Muchos dicen que los opuestos se atraen, así que me basaré en ello.<strong>

**Bueno, en el siguiente capítulo, ¡Arrendelle tendrá su dichoso Baile de Otoño! ¿Qué pasará cuando Elsa y Anna se enfrenten a los hermanos de Hans? y lo que es mejor aún... ¿Qué pasará cuando Will y Elsa se vean la cara? ¿Elsa lo recordará? Je, je... Además, un accidente inesperado le esperará a Patrick, Leonardo y William... El próximo capitulo será: "Un Baile sobre la Escarcha".**

**Y bien mis lectores, sé que algunos me estarán maldiciendo y gritaran: "¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A HACER UN NUEVO FIC Y NO CONTINÚA EL DE LAS OLIMPIADAS DE LA PERLA?", pero tranquilos señores, sé que prometí un lapso de dos semanas... Pero lo estoy haciendo más largo y con muchas sorpresas... 7w7 así que aguántenme las carnes. En cuanto a mi otro fic "Las Flechas de Cupido", seré sincera, no sé si continué yo esa historia u.u. Tengo muchos proyectos y ese es el fic donde menos lectores tengo, todo dependerá de que tal sigan las cosas con este fic, y el principal que llevo que es el de HDA. Para quienes no lo hayan leído, les invito a que lo lean :) Espero les guste.**

**Bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado :D Gracias por leer y nos estamos leyendo pronto (por que ya inicie el segundo capi wuajajaja 7w7) xD cuídense mucho.**

**Bye :D**


	2. Baile Sobre la Escarcha

**¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHICOS! Jajaja ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien porque yo estoy de lo mejor ajaja. Perdón, perdón, perdón por asentarme tano tempo T.T pero como comprenderán, tengo otro superultramega largo que debo seguir también, a eso súmenle la tarea, la escuela, los amigos y mi vida agitada que a nadie le importa xD.**

**Pero bueno, decidí seguir el fic porque la verdad y tengo la historia bien plateada y dejen decirles que treinta y tantos cometarios para el primer capitulo no estuvo nada mal. Se que aun sigue la onda de emparejar a Elsa con Jack Frost y hasta con Pitch, pero a verdad es queme agrada más la idea de algo original, así que espero que mi otro protagonista, el Príncipe Will, les agrade n.n, porque terminara enamorándolos jajaa es una pedacito de melón.**

**Pero bueno, en este capitulo Will y Elsa se verán las caras, y aunque piensen que esto va muy rápido, pronto le entenderán porque en capítulos siguientes, conoceremos la personalidad de este introvertido y candente (literal) muchacho, s relación son su hermanos y como los recibirán Anna y Elsa una vez que descubran que son parientes directos de Hans.**

**Pero bueno, mejor dejo de parlotear y ya los dejo leer jaaja xD. Muhas gracias por sus reviews, prácticamente fue lo que me animo a subir esta historia... Y bueno, espero les guste el capi n.n**

**Disfutenlo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Baile Sobre la Escarcha.<strong>

_"Eso es lo quepas cuando tratas de tocar el fuego"_

-Anónimo.

Amaba ir a comprar vestidos... Lamentablemente ese no era un lujo que se pudiera dar. Faltaba un día para el dichoso Baile de Otoño... Y eso si que la tenía sin cuidado, pero a la vez, ansiosa.

Seguía claramente ocupada con los asuntos reales, y la verdad odiaba no poder ayudar a Ana en lo del Baile incluso viendo su espíritu y entusiasmo. Como era de esperarse, se la pasaba de aquí para allá todo el día y Kristof le ayudaba, al igual que Olaf y todo el personal del Palacio. Pero faltando un día, Anna había salido al pueblo a ver al sastre.. ¿La razón? Un vestido que mandó a hacer para la Reina.

Demonios... Esperaba que se le olvidara a Anna todo tan pronto como acabara el Baile. Lamentablemente sabía que no sería así. Su hermana la presionaría más y más hasta encontrar un buen prometido, porque ahora el Arrendelle dependía de ello.

Era frustrante.

-¿Reina Elsa?- la hizo sobresaltar la voz de uno de los contadores. Levantó la mirada y le sonrió amablemente.

-Dígame- le respondió cortésmente. El hombre pasó y comenzó a parlotear acerca de las ganancias que tuvieron con las Islas del Norte, Maryndelle- otro reino cercano- entre otros. Discutieron acerca de las porciones y la exportación del hielo a otros lados.

Se tardaron cerca de una hora en la que Elsa luchó duramente por no quedarse dormida. Al final, tanto él como ella se quedaron muy estresados y solo se miraban con sonrisas fingidas. Se levantaron, se estrecharon las manos, se despidieron y este hombre con principios de calvicie se fue.

Aun abrumada, la joven se desparramó en su asiento de piel, para seguir trabajando en unos contratos de permisos del puerto. Cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, gimió bajito, imaginándose que el Contador había vuelto y se pegó en la frente frustrada.

-Adelante...- dijo con pesadez. Entonces se asomó la cabeza de Kristof, quien traía en su mano un gordo costal de zanahorias sin ninguna dificultad. Elsa suspiró aliviada y más relajada- Oh... Eres tú-

-Si, soy yo- sonrió Kristof con timidez- Oye... Disculpa que te moleste, pero Anna dice que ya está la cena-

-¿Y por qué no viene a decírmelo ella?- le sonrió Elsa, enarcando una ceja. El chico solo se rascó la nuca.

-Estee... Esta ocupada... Haciendo cosas...- balbuceó algo nervioso. Elsa entrecerró los ojos. Conocía a Kris, cuando actuaba así era porque ocultaba algo, pero que le preguntara Anna, a ella no le correspondía…

-De acuerdo- se limitó a responderle y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su reacción- ¿Podrías decirle de favor que empiecen sin mi? Aun tengo trabajo. Ya los alcanzaré- sonrió amablemente. El rubio asintió y sonrió en respuesta.

-Vale... Entonces, nos vemos en un rato- respondió él y luego se volteó para irse. Elsa lo miró un momento y en un nanosegundo, lo detuvo.

-Kristof, espera...- lo llamó. Al instante el muchacho se detuvo al tomar la perilla y la miró, algo dudoso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Había un problema al que le había dado muchas vueltas en los últimos días. De acuerdo, debía hacerse a la idea de que tenía que empezar a cortejar a los muchachos, más que nada por Arrendelle. Solo había un problema; ni idea de cómo hacerlo… ¿Seducir? ¿Coquetearle? ¿Qué es eso? No, no podía. Apenas y hablaba con Kristof y eso que era el novio de su hermana y alguien que suponía un gran amigo.

Pero sus diálogos eran para con él: "Buenos días, Kris", "¿Podrías decirle a Anna que la necesito?" "¿Estaba buena la comida? "Descansa"... Y no era por ser grosera o cortante... Simplemente hablar con otro muchacho era...algo... Inexpresivo para ella. Aunque no se sentía incomoda, claro.

-Um... ¿Cómo te enamoró Anna realmente?- le preguntó, poniéndose de pie rodeando el escritorio. Kristof amplió los ojos y sintió la sangre hervir en sus mejillas, se rascó la nuca apenado y desvió la mirada.

Nunca había tenido una plática así con Elsa, no respecto a Anna. Le sorprendía francamente que lo hiciera. Pensó que, igual por todas las cosas que tenía solo lo pasaba por alto, pero al parecer no, sino no le estaría preguntando por eso...

Pero la respuesta no era difícil.

-Creo que la mejor pregunta sería; ¿Que no me enamoró de ella?- sonrió Kris, lleno de cariño. Elsa levantó las cejas sorprendida y su subconsciente dio un brinco: ¡La primera vez que Kristof decía algo cursi y tan empalagoso como eso! Pero sonrió. Este tipo si que amaba a su hermana.

-Je, je... Vale- dijo ella. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero... Esa respuesta le dejaba claro que Anna estaba en buenas manos.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?- inquirió Kris, yendo más directamente al grano y preocupándose de que la Reina Elsa dudara del amor que le tenía a Anna.

-No, por nada. Olvídalo...- sacudió la cabeza y las manos. Está vez ella era la nerviosa. El rubio levantó una ceja, algo curioso y a la vez divertido.

-Mmm... No sabe mentir, Reina Elsa- sonrió con burla. La rubia abrió la boca y luego la cerró... ¿Debería decírselo a Kristof? Bueno, después de todo, salvó a Anna y en cierta parte a ella. Titubeó un momento y jugó con sus manos, a la vez que se ruborizaba.

-Am... Bueno, quería saber porque...um... No sé... Cómo debería actuar mañana- confesó, desviando la mirada. Kris de nuevo enarcó una ceja, pero más serio.

-No entiendo, ¿Cómo?- ladeó la cabeza. Elsa suspiró sonoramente y se paseó por una parte del área de la habitación. ¿Qué esperaba? Kristof era hombre, los hombres no entendían del todo a lo que se refería.

-Me refiero a... ¿Qué va a pasar si un muchacho se me acerca? ¿Y si no sé que decir? ¿Y si lo piso al bailar? ¿Y si me rio de una manera tan tonta que lo alejo? ¿Y si...?- comenzó a decir sin aire, volviéndose un meollo de nervios.

-A ver, espera, espera, espera...- la detuvo Kristof- ¿Me estás preguntando qué me enamoró de Anna, por qué tu tienes miedo de cómo actuar mañana en el baile frente a un montón de chicos solterones?-

-Um...- Elsa lo miró algo dudosa-... ¿si?- contestó no muy segura. Kris amplió los ojos, y nuevo infló las mejillas y apretó los labios, para contener la risa. La rubia lo miró sin dar crédito y frunció el ceño, enojada- ¡No te rías de mi!-

-Ja, ja... Jamás me atrevería, Reina Elsa- respondió él con voz aguda, se la aclaró, tratando de sonar más serio por su bien y la miró, aun ahogando su risa- Si te refieres a _cómo _se supone que tienes que actuar cuando estés frente a alguno de esos chicos, bueno... Solo sé tú misma. Así Anna me enamoró...- sonrió, claramente sonrojado y luego la mirada se le llenó de amor- Por su belleza, por lo divertida que es, lo alocada e incluso por su torpeza- rió un poco. Elsa borró su cara malhumorada y también soltó unas risitas...si... También amaba eso de Anna- Pero, depende de cada quién. Solo sé tú misma... No creo que tengas problemas con ello- le guiñó el ojos Kristof, con una bonita sonrisa. Elsa agrandó la suya.

-Gracias, Kris...-

Viniendo de un hombre que no era su padre, eso significaba mucho para ella. Esperaba que fuera así, que realmente no tuviera problemas, pero lo dudaba. Estaba de penosa con Kris y él era un chico al que quería.

El rubio asintió dulcemente y luego se marchó. Eso reconfortaba un poco a Elsa, quien cansada de contener la respiración, se dejó caer en su asiento de nuevo y estiró sus brazos sobre el escritorio, suspirando cansinamente. Luego de eso creó un suave copo de nieve y comenzó a juguetear con él en el aire, suspendido y con gesto de aburrimiento.

Bajó su mirada a su dedo corazón y suspiró... ¿Tenía que haber a fuerza una sortija en el para conservar Arrendelle? Suspiró y disolvió el copo, sabiendo que no era tiempo de ponerse así, porque conocía la respuesta:

Debía ser así.

* * *

><p>-¿Tenemos que viajar toda la noche?- preguntó Will, exasperado.<p>

La carreta se sacudía un poco, mientras caminaba por senderos al pie de la montaña algo desiguales y llenos de piedras y baches. Sin embargo Patrick y Leonardo estaban sentados como si nada frente a él, mostrando sus caras serenas incluso con el crujir de la carroza bajo sus cuerpos.

-Si- respondió Leonardo, mirando a su hermano con enfado- Y no te quejes, Will. Tú insististe en no salir antes, pero gracias a ello nos retrasamos y ahora debemos viajar así para llegar mañana a tiempo-

Will bufó cansinamente y luego miró a Patrick, pero este estaba muy concentrado en un libro que llevaba leyendo desde que partieron de las Islas del Sur.

Odiaba viajar así, a la deriva, por la noche... Menos más que el cochero iba rápido y que los caballos tenían más energía que nunca. Pero realmente le preocupaba más morir de aburrimiento en esa pequeña carroza, en donde sus rodillas rozaban las de sus hermanos. ¡Todo por un estúpido baile! Francamente le importaba una mierda si la Reina Elsa estaba enojada con el 'adorable' de Hans. Él no tenía nada que ver y le fastidiaba tener que cuidar a sus dos caprichosos hermanos que a penas y lo tomaban en cuenta.

-Assshiimm...- suspiró con pesadez, entonces chasqueó los dedos y de nuevo salió una pequeña flamita, los volvió a chasquear y está vez despareció. Repitió el proceso y de nuevo apareció la flamita, y así continuó otras veces. Al menos ver el fuego de su personalidad lo distraía un poco.

Era un secreto que su familia tenía bien guardado y cayó en la cuenta de porqué Peter lo mandó a cuidar a Patrick y a Leonardo y porque estos dos apenas y se inmutaban de su presencia, aunque eso no era nuevo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que se vio la realidad: era diferente a sus hermanos. A todos.

Ellos eran ordinarios, simples príncipes gallardos, apuestos y educados, sin poderes que pusieran en peligro su vida y la de los demás. Le había costado controlar su poder, pero finalmente ya nunca se dio otro percance desde hacía cinco años. Eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que era...diferente y excluido de su familia.

Con el único que se llevó realmente bien fue con Peter, pero ahora él estaba tan ocupado con sus deberes de reyes que lo había dejado solo. Pues también le importaba una mierda... Siempre había sido solitario.

-Por Dios, William, ¡Deja ya de hacer eso!- le regañó Patrick, mirándolo exasperado y dejando su libro abajo- Podrías quemar una cortina y nos vas a matar-

Will lo miró con el ceño fruncido y finalmente chasqueó de nuevo los dedos para apagar la flamita. Por él seguiría jugando, solo para fastidiar a su hermano, pero dada la reducida área de la carroza decidió no correr el riesgo por una estúpida pelea. Se acongojó en su asiento, y apartó un poco las cortinas para ver el paisaje...

¿Cual paisaje? Todo estaba tan oscuro. Solo resplandecía ligeramente el candelabro que el cochero llevaba para no chocar ni toparse con nadie en el camino.

-Cierra, Will. No es seguro que veas por la ventanilla a esta hora- le regaño esta vez Leonardo.

-Disculpa. Pero en nueve horas no he visto nada salvo sus horribles rostros. Sería agradable ver otra cosa en este viaje- respondió él, dejando la cortina por la paz y fulminando a su hermano.

-Si tanto deseas eso, ¿Por qué no te duermes? Te juro que con los ojos cerrados no nos notarás- respondió Leonardo, secamente.

-Ojala. Pero son tan feos que de seguro los tendré que mirar en mis pesadillas- bromeó Will, insultándolos. Su hermano frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza con desaprobación.

-Venga, no empiecen a pelear...- dijo Patrick, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente tenso. Dejó de lado su libro y tomó morral que llevaban consigo, entonces sacó una caja de él y se la tendió a Will- Toma, te hará sentir mejor-

El oji-verde lo miró sin entender muy bien y tomó la caja, dudoso. Luego la abrió en su regazo... Y sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió ampliamente, cosa que no había hecho desde que puso un pie en esa mugrosa carroza.

-Pastelillos- murmuró asombrado- ¡Cielos! ¡Gracias!- dijo contento, entonces comenzó a devóralos, atiborrándose poco a poco.

-John te los mandó. Le pidió Peter que te los mandará especialmente a ti. Ya sabes... Por acompañarnos a Arrendelle- dijo Patrick, tratando de sonar indiferente y viendo como William tenía ya la boca llena- Oye, no te vayas a ahogar...- le soltó en plan de broma, pero no le interesó al muchacho, y solo se dedicó a seguir comiendo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, le toco ver a Leonardo como comía sin cesar el chico. ¡Adoraba a John! Era su hermano medio-mayor, el que tenía mejores cualidades culinarias de los trece. No era demasiado unido a él, pero cuando se trataba de su comida, siempre le pedía que le enseñara a hacer algo, para que al final John se desesperara y él lo terminara haciendo, llevándose él siempre el manjar que se le antojara.

Con John era una relación más bien de maestro culinario- alumno culinario y no de hermano-hermano. Sonrió al pensar eso por alguna razón se le vino Hans a la cabeza...

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se te tapó el estomago?- preguntó Leonardo, arqueando una ceja al ver que Will se había detenido de repente y su expresión se había vuelto más seria. El chico bajó su mirada a los pastelillos, vio que quedaban cinco y cerró la caja, los comería después. Luego tomó el morral, los metió y lo dejó, para después encararse a su hermano, quien lo miraba intrigado.

-¿Es bonita?- preguntó, limpiándose los restos del pastelillo de la boca.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Leonardo, desconcertado.

-La Reina Elsa-

-Ah... Pues, no lo sé realmente- respondió su hermano- Pero recuerda que Hans siempre fue un sinvergüenza que tenía buen gusto. Ya sabes la historia. Fue a Arrendelle porque a la que en realidad quería era a Elsa. Pero supongo que si, al igual que su hermana Anna- explicó Leonardo, cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero recordemos que, la Reina Elsa no es cualquier tipo de persona- dijo, levantando la vista de nuevo de su libro- Sus poderes son magníficos-

-¿Poderes?- repitió Will, algo consternado. Patrick sonrió burlonamente y enarcó una ceja.

-No eres el único fenómeno, William- dijo y bajó su mirada al libro de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿A qué tipo de poderes te refieres?- preguntó, confundido, otra vez.

-Simple. La Reina Elsa heredó un extraño don que a solo tiene un miembro de la familia Real de Arrendelle cada doscientos años. Tiene un completo control sobre la nieve, la tormenta, y la escarcha...- explicó Leonardo, con indiferencia- Oye... ¿Estás bien?- y su rostro cambió a preocupado.

Y es que la cara de su hermano no tenía precio. William estaba completamente pálido de un momento a otro. Tenía los ojos ampliados y las pupilas dilatadas. Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a sudar.

-¿Elsa? ¿La Reina Elsa?- repitió sin comprender, con los dientes apretados. Patrick de nuevo lo miró, preocupado, dejando el libro de lado. Él y Leonardo intercambiaron unas miradas nerviosas.

-Oye, tranquilo. Si... la Reina de Arrendelle se llama Elsa. Elsa, la Reina Elsa- repitió está vez Patrick.

William se revolvió en su asiento, inquieto y un recuerdo atravesó sus ojos:

Una bonita niña de piel nívea, su cabello rubio danzando, incluso atado en una graciosa trenza, sus risas... Sus manos... Sus pequeñas manos, dejando inocentes copos de nieve a su paso, mientras las sacudía con gracias y polvo de hielo...

_"¡Elsa! ¡Te atraparé!", _oyó su propia voz gritar. La niña se giró con una gran sonrisa... Sintió su pequeño cuerpo arder, la llamarada extendiéndose por sus brazos, el calor salir de su cuerpo... Y luego la bola de fuego contra la pequeña figura de Elsa, revolcándola, desfigurándole el rostro de dolor...

_Elsa... Elsa... ¡Elsa!... ¡ELSA!_

Completo control de los poderes del hielo y la nieve, Arrendelle... Elsa..

Elsa...¡Era ella! ¡Elsa!

-Elsa...- murmuró, mientras entraba en un estado de trance. No lo evitó, se puso de pie, intentando escapar de ahí, pero solo consiguió marearse por volver tan pronto a la realidad y se golpeó contra la delicada puerta de la carroza, abriéndola y saliendo disparado de ella. Lo siguiente fue como se estampó contra el suelo, su cara, sus hombros... Todo quedó lleno de tierra, al final quedó bocabajo, por la vereda.

-¡Carajo!- mascullo Patrick asustado al ver como William salía precipitado del vehículo en movimiento.

-¡Will!- gritó Leonardo, igual de asustado y ambos sacaron la cabeza por las ventanillas de la carroza- ¡Detenga la carroza!- le gritó al cochero, quien la paró un nanosegundo antes del gritó del Príncipe, pues se había percatado de que había salido alguien.

-¡William!- gritó Patrick asustado, y junto con Leonardo, salieron de un salto de la carroza, ahora detenida, para correr unos metros atrás, justo donde había quedado Will gracias a la velocidad.

No era que se hubiera lastimado, a decir verdad muchas veces los caballos lo habían tirado y fue mucho peor en esas ocasiones. Pero la cabeza le punzaba a horrores, y por alguna razón el pánico se apoderó de él.

Elsa... Era un nombre que había preferido guardar bajo llave por muchas circunstancias. ¿Una de ellas? Fue la primera persona a la que hirió con sus poderes. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Iba a volver a verla? Recordó que, gracias a ella, gracias a ese incidente que casi la llevaba a la muerte, era lo que era en ese momento.

Pero prefirió guardar toda esa gratitud por el bien de ella y el de él. Sin embargo, ahora le tocaba enfrentarse al pasado. ¿Lo recordaría? Una diminuta chispa de esperanza se encendió a su alrededor... Pero luego se apagó. Después de muchos años y de lo que pasó, no creía que lo recordara. Es más, era imposible.

-Will... ¿Will, estás bien?- preguntó Leonardo con ansiedad. El aludido parpadeó y enfocó mejor la vista. Ni se percató se que lo habían puesto bocarriba, y ahora él, Patrick y el cochero, quien lo alumbraba con su grueso candelabro, los miraban con angustia y preocupación.

-Will... Will... ¿Puedes oírme?- preguntó esta vez Patrick, sacudiéndolo del hombro. Parpadeó más y luego frunció el ceño. Elsa... No tendría que reencontrarse con ella si no fuera por esos dos que no se sabían cuidar. Apretó los dientes y se levantó de un brincó, sobresaltando a los otros tres.

-¡Arrrrrrrrggggg!- gruñó, más que enfadado, poniéndose de un color escarlata, levantó los brazos y los dejó caer en un nanosegundo con tanta fuerza que de ellos se desprendió una inmensa llamarada de fuego y ondas de calor, que obligaron a Leonardo, Patrick y al cochero, retroceder instantáneamente, mirándolo algo asustados.

El fuego crepito y se alzó al cielo nocturno, desapareciendo en su totalidad, mientras William se paseaba de un lado al otro, pasándose su suave cabello café hacia atrás, desesperado.

-Elsa... Elsa... Elsa... ¿Por qué diantres no me dijeron que se trataba de Elsa, la hija de los Reyes de Arrendelle?- soltó el chico, mirando a los otros dos con rabia.

-Um, no... Los antiguos reyes fallecieron ya hace cuatro años. Elsa se quedó como Reina por el asunto de la sangre heredera y todo eso...-explicó Patrick, con cuidado- Pero, yo no veo que hay de malo en esa chica. Peter la conoce y dice que es un encanto, igual que su hermana Anna-

William sonrió son ironía, puso las manos en su cintura y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, intentando calmar la llamarada que sentía desde adentro de su cuerpo. ¿Encanto? El débil recuerdo que tenía de ella le respondía que si. Que era absurdo no ver a Elsa como un encanto... El problema estaba en un asunto del pasado que había dejado bien enterrado por ahí.

Volvía a dudar que Elsa lo reconociera, pero no quería enfrentarse a ella, no todavía. Solo hasta que controlara mejor sus poderes, porque aun no se sentía preparado... Por esa razón había salido volando de la carroza.

Entonces se detuvo a pensar; ¿Donde había quedado el Will indiferente y despreocupado que vivía en él? Además, poco podía hacer. Ya había hecho el trato con Peter, las Islas del Sur habían quedado muy atrás... Y no era su estilo huir de nada. Por Dios, ella no lo reconocería y era patético asustarse por una mujer cuando él ya había afrontado peores cosas.

-¿Está bien, alteza? - preguntó el cochero, aun asustado por su estrepitosa caída.

-Si, lo estoy- respondió William, bruscamente. Se pasó de nuevo el cabello hacia atrás y se sacudió el polvo de sus ropajes- Vámonos, me estoy congelando- dijo sin más, pasándolos de largo y encaminándose de nuevo a la carroza.

Patrick y Leonardo se miraron no muy convencidos y regresaron igual a la carroza, ellos metiéndose y cerrando la puerta (que milagrosamente seguía intacta) y el cochero en la parte delantera. Ambos tomaron asiento frente a William, y este solo tenía los brazos cruzados y un pie sobre su rodilla, mirando con desinterés y como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se hizo un intenso silencio, que en realidad él pensó que sería interrumpido por un bombardeo de preguntas, pero increíblemente eso no paso... Y la verdad lo agradeció. Dudaba que Patrick y Leonardo entendieran aquella situación que quedó detenida hace años.

Segundo después, oyeron los rieles cortar el aire, al cochero darle instrucción a los caballos... Y la carroza se volvió a mover, encaminándose directamente a Arrendelle.

* * *

><p>La noche del día siguiente llegó.<p>

Ese día Elsa no se ocupó de nada del Reino salvo por la mañana, porque toda la tarde se dedicó a complacer a Anna y mover al Palacio para que la gran fiesta de otoño e improvisada de su hermana se viera realizada.

El viento soplaba fuertemente desde las montañas, y el Palacio irradiaba olor a chocolate caliente panecillos cálidos, baile, música, mucha iluminación en el Salón Principal. Decenas de nobles y monarcas entraban por las puerta principales en sus lujosas carrozas, que rodeaban el perímetro de los jardines del Palacio y se detenían en la entrada principal del Palacio.

Un lacayo se encontraba ahí y abría las puertas cada vez que las carrozas se detenían momentáneamente, para dar paso a los miembros de la realeza.

Obviamente, todos los invitados de los Reinos cercanos estaban ahí, incluida una bonita carroza color morada con detalles dorados, arriada por cuatro caballos negros y encabezado por un simpático corcel blanco de gran sonrisa, con un... ¿camaleón? sobre su lomo.

El presentador que se encontraba al lado del lacayo, espero a que este abriera las puertas, para dejar salir a una bonita y menuda muchacha de tez ambarina, cabello castaño cortísimo y ojos verde esmeralda con un vestido color lila claro y a su acompañante; un apuesto muchacho de piel un poco más oscura, bonitos ojos marrones y cabello negro y radiante, vestido como todo un caballero.

_-_La Princesa Rapunzel y su esposo, el ladrón, Flynn Rider del Reino Rayo del Sol, Alemania- presentó el hombre en voz alta. Al instante ambos jóvenes se tensaron al oír la palabra "ladrón".

-Creí que eso ya esa cosa del pasado- farfulló Flynn enojado, mientras miraba molesto al presentador. Rapunzel rió un poco nerviosa y luego tiró de él, de manera divertida.

-¡Oh, vamos! Esto será divertido, Flynn...- sonrió su prometida contenta, mientras su cabello despeinado y gracioso le caía sobre la frente. Buscó una bonita bolsa que traía consigo y sacó de ella dos antifaces.

-Por favor, altezas... Háganme el favor de colocarse sus antifaces. Recuerden que la norma de etiqueta nos señala eso- dijo el Lacayo, con respeto. Rapunzel asintió y le dio el suyo a Flynn; un bonito antifaz azul petróleo que hacía juego con su elegante traje y una pluma negra con detalles plateados.

El de la joven era uno color violeta con grabados dorados y algunas plumas enormes y elegantes color lila más claro. Ambos se sonrieron, dejándole claro al otro que estaba listo. Flynn le ofreció su brazo y pasaron a la entrada, mientras su carroza se iba detrás de ellos y una más avanzaba para dejar a otros monarcas.

Una nueva carroza se instaló. Una bonita carroza de madera azul cielo con azul marino. Grabados elegantes y corceles pintos, entre marrones y negros. El cochero paró los caballos y el lacayo abrió la puerta.

-El Príncipe Patrick, el Príncipe Leonardo y el Príncipe William, de las Islas del Sur... ¡Sean bienvenidos!- dijo en voz alta, haciendo una reverencia.

Al mismo tiempo que los tres apuestos jóvenes bajaban de la carroza y dejaban ver sus bien presentados portes y elegantes trajes bien combinados con hebillas de oro. Sus trajes eran exactamente iguales, con la diferencia de que las líneas de los bordados en cada uno tenían diferente color: el de Patrick era color cobre, el de Leonardo era color plata y el de William color oro.

Los tres iban bien peinados y cuidados. Claro que sus portes de orgullo dejaban claro que les gustaba robarse las miradas femeninas de las doncellas, a excepción de Will, quien había mencionado anteriormente que ese traje era nada más que una botarga de pingüino.

-Altezas, sus antifaces, si son tan amables...- les indicó el lacayo.

-Si...- dijo Patrick, y los tres sacaron de su bolsillo lo pedido. Patrick se lo puso al instante al igual que Leonardo. Eran unos sencillos, pero elegantes antifaces plata y bronce que hacían juego con el bordado de sus trajes, sin embargo, resaltaban sus intensos ojos de cada uno. Ambos asintieron y luego miraron a Will, quien miraba el suyo como si estuviera pensando que al ponérselo le re-carcomería media cabeza- William, póntelo...-

-No creo que sea algo bueno esto de los antifaces...- dijo él. Leonardo, al escucharlo, rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

-No te portes como una chica y vele el lado bueno; así tu fealdad no se notara- le dijo, groseramente. William pasó por alto el comentario, hizo una mueca resignada y luego se lo puso; un bonito antifaz de oro que hacían ver sus ojos aun más claros y fijos.

-Acabemos con esta mierda de una buena vez...- gruñó enojado, acomodándose bien el antifaz.

-¡William!- le regañó Patrick- Recuerda, tenemos que ser educados y hablar con la Reina Elsa. No quiero tener ningún problema, ¿De acuerdo? Que estés aquí para cuidarnos no significa que vamos a hacer lo que tu santa voluntad mande- le advirtió su hermano, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos y levantando un dedo de manera acusadora. William rodó los ojos y lo miró impasible.

-¿Ya terminaste? La otra carroza quiere pasar...- dijo con voz cansina. Patrick levantó un poco la vista y vio que era cierto, sin embargo miró a su hermano, de nuevo, muy enojado. Odiaba que le tomaran el pelo.

-Ya te advertí...- le dijo con los dientes apretados. Luego se giró y empezó a caminar con Leonardo hacia la entrada. Will rodó los ojos y miró a su cochero y al lacayo, quien esperaba que avanzara para cerrar la puerta y permitir que el coche se fuera

-Si quiere lo acompaño a estacionar la carroza- le dijo al chofer. Este pestañeó algo dudoso y confundido por la propuesta.

-Pero, Príncipe William, lo estarán esperando y...- comenzó a decir el hombre, tratando de sonar razonable y respetuoso.

-Ñee...- bufó Will- Quiero que el vehículo este en un lugar seguro. Ya volveré después...- dijo. Y antes de que el cochero le pudiera decir algo, le hizo un gesto al lacayo con la cabeza y se subió nuevamente de un salto, mientras el otro cerraba la puerta.

Segundos después le permitieron el paso a la siguiente carroza.

* * *

><p>-Creo que es demasiado, Anna...- susurró Elsa, son aire contenido.<p>

-¡Tonterías! Sal mejor... Déjanos verte, Elsa- dijo su hermana con la emoción reprimida, mientras esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama, junto con Olaf, quien también esperaba impaciente.

Anna en ese momento llevaba un bonito vestido verde con dorado. Solo tenía un tirante su hermoso vestido y tenía un listón dorado envuelto en la cintura. Odiaba las zapatillas y era bastante torpe con ellas, por eso un par de zapatos de oro bajos le quedaban muy bien en su falda de seda brillante con destellos luminosos.

Su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta y le caía graciosamente por la espalda desnuda. Tenía un broche de una orquídea color durazno y llevaba guantes que hacían juego con el listón dorado de su cintura.

Pero en ese momento no se trataba de ella, sino de Elsa...

-Pero, me siento extraña...- dijo Elsa desde el fondo del vestidor, mientras hacía un mohín.

-Anda, no creo que te veas para nada mal. El sastre lo hizo a tu medida. ¡Vamos, Elsa!- la animó Anna.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Elsa!- repitió Olaf, ayudando en las animaciones a la pelirroja. Luego comenzó a aplaudir mientras decía su nombre- ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Ya voy, voy...- dijo la reina, cansada de tanta presión. Solo el destino sabría qué pasaría cuando se dejara ver entera y se preparo mentalmente para ver la cara de Anna y también la del muñeco de nieve...- Bueno, ¿Listos? Ahí voy...- y así salió del vestidor, dejándose ver- Sorpresa...- dijo sin mucho ánimo.

La sonrisa de Anna se borró al igual que la de Olaf, y a ambos se les desencajó la mandíbula al verla.

El vestido de Elsa era hermoso, o eso había dicho su hermana cuando Kristof se lo enseñó después de haberlo recogido de la sastrería... Pero en ella se veía mucho mejor de lo pensado, y cualquiera que la viera quedaría flechado al instante.

Un vestido sin mangas, dejando sus hombros, pecho y cuello desnudos, así como parte de la espalda, color azul celeste, inspirado en su vestido que ella mismo creó cuando se refugió en su Palacio de cristal, en las montañas... Detalles blancos y plateados simulando cristales de hielo en todo el vestido hecho de seda, combinado con algunos detalles blancos. Zapatillas de cristal con motivos de copos de nieve brillantes y guantes azul turquesa largos.

Su cabello estaba atado a un chongo no muy bien fabricado y Anna se tomó la libertad de sacar su "talento artístico" en la cara de Elsa, el cual no le quedo nada mal. Maquillaje. Sombra de ojos luminosa color azul eléctrico y labial rojo cereza que dejaban ver el lado sensual de su hermana.

-Elsa...- dijo Ana sin aliento- Te ves tan... Tan... Tan...-

-¡Bella! ¡Estás preciosa!- soltó Olaf emocionado y corriendo hacia ella, mientras la rodeaba dando saltitos, como si se tratara de una pieza de arte.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella, no muy segura y sonriendo cohibida.

-Te ves como lo que eres hermana, una Reina...- soltó Anna, extasiada y una vez que pudo espirar de nuevo- Así conseguirás más de un Rey para Arrendelle-

-Eso fue un muy mal chiste, Anna- dijo Elsa, torciendo el gesto.

-No fue un chiste. Lo dije en serio. Recuerda que esta fiesta es para que conozcas a los solteros de esta noche- repuso Anna, un poco más seria.

-Lo sé- suspiró Elsa- Pero, aun sigue siendo una idea bastante descabellada- dijo ella- Y así luzco como... Como... Como aquella vez, en la que me volví casi el monstruo que acaba con Arrendelle- susurró Elsa con tristeza, frotándose un brazo y desviando la mirada.

-Para nada...- dijo Anna, en tono conciliador y caminando hasta ella- Este traje deja ver cómo eres realmente- le sonrió dulcemente. Elsa sonrió en respuesta y miró a Anna... Nadie en el mundo podía hacerla sentir tan bien como ella- Ahora, vamos a ver los últimos detalles...- dijo la pelirroja y la giró, mientras la guiaba por los hombros al tocador de la habitación y la sentaba frente al espejo.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué más me vas a hacer?- preguntó Elsa, algo preocupada, mirándola a través del espejo. Anna no respondió, solo la estaba observando, estudiándola, mientras se frotaba la barbilla.

-Mmmm, ¿Tu qué opinas, Olaf?- dijo ella, aun examinándola.

-El cabello- dijo el muñeco de nieve, mirándola con una sonrisa casi malévola que le detuvo el corazón a Elsa cuando lo vio. Nunca pensó que el complot que esos dos se traían junto a ella sería tan... Intenso.

-Sí, tienes razón. Basta de peinados de Reina buena... Hoy vamos a sacar a la Elsa sexy- dijo Anna, son una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¿Sexy...?- repitió la rubia, trastornada. Su hermana asintió y luego le quitó las horquillas que improvisadamente ella se había puesto, creyendo que era un elegante peinado. Deshizo algunas trenzas luego tomó el cepillo, alaciándole su larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Puedes crear un copo de nieve de hielo para mi, por favor?- le pidió Anna, sin dejar de hacer su trabajo- Del tamaño de un broche-

-Pero... ¿Para qué...?- comenzó a decir Elsa, pero Anna solo sonrió y la miró de nuevo por el espejo.

-Solo hazlo...- le sonrió confiadamente. La joven la miró aun no muy segura, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Comenzó a mover sus manos suavemente, hasta que creó un copo de nieve perfecto que después fue cristalizando poco a poco. Era una de las cosas que amaba de sus poderes; la cantidad de zapatos, ropa y accesorios que ella misma podía crear. Lamentablemente nunca de dio el lujo completamente.

Al final quedó una bonita peineta con esa figura del copo de nieve, que más bien parecía una pequeña pieza de diamante.

-Listo- dijo ella, agarrándola y pasándosela a Anna. Ella la evaluó por un momento, pero luego sonrió satisfecha.

-Es perfecta- dijo con un sonrisa. La tomó y luego la enterró suavemente en la abundante y hermosa cabellera de su hermana. Una vez que la acomodó la tomó de nuevo de los hombros por atrás y la miró triunfante en el espejo- Estás lista-

A Elsa le costó trabajo creer que la hermosa mujer de en frente era ella misma. Anna había dejado su cabello suelto y los rizos le caían graciosamente por la espalda desnuda de un solo lado, de manera que uno de sus hombros estaba adornado por su cabello que caía como una cascada y el otro se encontraba completamente desnudo.

El broche lucía hermoso y su función era evitar que el cabello se le pasara al otro lado.

Era sencillo, atrevido, y... Sexy. Como Anna quería.

-Wow...- soltó Elsa y esta vez fue ella la que se quedó sin aliento.

-Si... Eso dirán todos los jóvenes de ella abajo- dijo Olaf- Todos gracias a Anna...-

-Oh, vamos...- dijo con modestia- Solo apoyé a mi hermanita-

-Y lo hiciste realmente bien- dijo Elsa, mientras se ponía de pie, mirándose por última vez al espejo. Luego se giró a su hermana con una gran sonrisa- Gracias, Anna-

La pelirroja sonrió y luego dio un respingo, como si una buena idea se le acabara de cruzar por la mente.

-Oh, casi lo olvido...- dijo y se dirigió a la mesa de noche junto a la enorme y hermosa cama de Elsa, de donde extrajo una pequeña caja de madera. La tomó con cuidado y le quitó la tapa, dejándole a la vista el contenido- ¡Sorpresa!- dijo con emoción.

Elsa vio asombrada lo que contenía ese pequeño recipiente de caoba: dos antifaces. Uno-el de Anna- era verde como su vestido, tenía encaje dorado en los bordes y en un extremo una bellísima florecita exactamente igual a la de su broche que sostenía su media coleta; una orquídea color durazno. El otro antifaz era más sencillo, pero a la vez más llamativo: era todo de partículas de hielo que parecían diamantes. Tenía un toque ligeramente azul y no cabía duda de para quién era... Por si fuera poco, una larga pluma negra se extendía a lo alto desde un broche que iba en la parte delantera del antifaz, unido a una gema azul celeste con forma de copo de nieve.

-Anna, esto es...- balbuceó la rubia, sintiendo como el aire se le acababa de nuevo.

-Sí, sé que es un poco improvisado. Pero en las invitaciones mande un pequeño antifaz en la portada. Todos trajeron el suyo para compartir la etiqueta en esta fiesta... Solo faltamos tú y yo...- dijo Anna sonriente. Tomó su antifaz y se lo colocó con cuidado de no alterar su bello peinado.- Pruébatelo. Estoy segura de que te verás preciosa- dijo la pelirroja, mientras la miraba a través del antifaz. Sus largas pestañas sobresalían y sus ojos se veían más coquetos.

Elsa sonrió un poco y luego la obedeció. Anna le ayudó a ajustárselo sin que se despeinara y luego se giró al espejo. Solo veía a una elegante Reina cuyos ojos se veían más cautivadores y abrasadores, haciéndolos brillar de un azul más intenso. Acarició un poco la pluma y sonrió, contenta. Pudiera ser que el plan de Anna funcionara.

-Es perfecto...- dijo con alegría- Gracias, Anna- se giró a ella con rostro sincero y su hermana solo la abrazó fuertemente.

-Vamos, Elsa. Es una buena oportunidad. No hay que desaprovecharla- le susurró al oído. La rubia solo asintió y le correspondió al abrazo.

Anna tenía razón. Lucía bellísima, tenía que haber algún hombre que se fijara en ella. Si, sonaba desesperada, pero si su Reino iba a estar en orden por una sortija en su dedo, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Algo que siempre le dijo su padre: El deber de la realeza estaba por encima por el deber auto personal, aun si esto requería sacrificios muy duros, como ese era el caso.

Francamente dudaba que esa noche encontrara lo que podía haber sido el verdadero amor se su vida.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucharon el cerrojo de la puerta. Ambas se separaron y miraron a la entrada. A Anna se le acabó el aliento cuando vio a Kristof elegantemente vestido con un traje de príncipe blanco y negro, que lo hacia ver mucho más delgado y fornido. Sin embargo, e incluso debajo de la tela, se podían ver sus bien formados músculos y brazos fuertes.

Llevaba un antifaz sencillo: completamente blanco con encaje negro, dándole una ligera esencia al Fantasma de la Opera, una de las obras musicales favoritas de Elsa.

-Wow... ¿Kristof, en serio eres tú?- dijo Olaf, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre ellos. El chico miró a las dos chicas boquiabiertas y se rascó la nuca, apenado, azorado y cohibido.

-Sí. Pero, ya sabes lo que dicen; aunque el mono se vista de seda, mono se queda- bromeó el muchacho, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Anna salió de su en-trance y conmoción y se acercó a él, mientras le tomaba una mano.

-Te ves increíble...- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa y besó su mano, mientras la seguía acariciando. Kris sonrió enternecido y le acarició la mejilla a la pelirroja.

-Tú te ves hermosa...- le susurró dulcemente. Elsa solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa e intercambió con Olaf una sonrisa. Escenas cursis antes de la batalla de seducción a la que se iba a meter no era la mejor idea del mundo.

-Ejem...- se aclaró la voz, intencionalmente para hacerles saber que tanto ella como el muñeco de nieve seguían ahí. Ambos sonrieron divertidos y se giraron a Elsa. Al instante los ojos de Kris se ampliaron. Estaba impactado.

-Wow... Majestad, luce... Tan... Tan...- dijo Kris sin habla. Sabía que su chica iba a ayudar a que el plan funcionara un poco mejor, poniendo a Elsa más hermosa de lo que ya era... Pero la mujer que tenía en frente era una exageración de la belleza. El porte y la elegancia que Elsa tenía consigo iban más allá de lo que a él le hubiera gustado imaginar.

-¿Verdad que está hermosa? El plan funcionará y que me parta un rayo si no lo hace- respondió Anna emocionada, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la del rubio.

-Sí, hablando de eso... Vine a avisar que los invitados ya llegaron. Solo las están esperando a ustedes- dijo el chico, mientras le pasaba un brazo alrededor a Anna.

-Pues vamos... ¡No se diga más!- contestó Olaf feliz y se encaminó a la puerta, pero al instante Elsa lo detuvo suavemente

-Wow, wow... Alto ahí, hombre de nieve...- dijo con calidez- Tu te quedas aquí. No creo que sea buena idea que los habitantes de otras tierras te vean dado el percance de la última vez que tuvimos una celebración externa a Arrendelle-

Anna miró a Elsa y esta igual a ella con una mueca. Tenía razón. Para los habitantes de Arrendelle era muy común ver ya a Olaf, pero porque estaban consientes de los poderes de la Reina Elsa, en el caso de los otros habitantes no. Por eso ver a un hombre de nieve parlante, además de inusual, podría ser incluso monstruoso y satánico.

-Pero yo... Quiero ir de fiesta- respondió Olaf, haciendo un mohín.

-Elsa está en lo cierto- dijo Anna, sentándose sobre sus tobillos, para quedar a la altura del hombrecillo- Aunque sabemos que eres adorable, no todos pensaran que seas... bueno- le explicó, tratando de usar las palabras adecuadas. Pensar que él era malo era un absurdo, sin embargo conocía lo prejuiciosa que era la gente y no pondría a Olaf en juego.

-Vamos, solo será por esta noche- le animó Elsa con una cálida sonrisa.

-Mmm... De acuerdo, creo que lo entiendo. Pero, me tienen que traer una porción de cada postre... ¿Trato?- dijo Olaf con una sonrisa traviesa. Las hermanas sonrieron entre ellas y Anna le dio una leve caricia en su blanca cabeza.

-Trato hecho...- le respondió.

-Bueno...- concluyó Kristof- Entonces, vamos... No querrán hacer esperar a sus invitados-

* * *

><p>-¡Con ustedes; su Alteza Real: la Princesa Anna de Arrendelle y su Majestad: La Reina Elsa de Arrendelle!- proclamó el elegante presentador, mientras todos prestaban su atención al trono.<p>

Todos miraron con una sonrisa cuando Anna entró con su radiante sonrisa, tomando del brazo a Kristof, quien se repetía una y otra vez que debía permanecer derecho y trataba de no sentirse inseguro ante tantas miradas y aplausos.

En seguida, y del otro lado, apareció Elsa. Su estancia no hizo nada más que dejar boquiabiertos a los invitados, tanto hombres como mujeres, y el murmullo acerca de lo hermosa que la monarca se veía se hizo palpable. Y la verdad no era de sorprenderse... Parecía una Diosa de las Nieves, más que una Reina.

Incluso Patrick y Leonardo, que se encontraban en una de las mesas tomando una refrescante copa de vino, vieron pasmados la belleza de la monarca, e incluso Patrick, quien estaba bebiendo, dejó derramar algo de vino sobre las comisuras de sus labios.

-Wow... ¿Es ella? ¿Ella es la Reina Elsa?- preguntó, una vez que se recuperó de casi ahogarse con su propia copa.

-Ahora sabemos que Hans no era nada tonto...- murmuró Leonardo sin quitarle el ojo de encima a la Reina.

Elsa solo intentó controlar los nerviosa que le causaba el hecho de ver a todas esas personas a través del antifaz, y que además estas la miraran como una maravilla o un extraño y hermoso espécimen perdido y buscado a lo largo de los años..

-Um... Bueno, sean todos bienvenidos- dijo en voz alta y tratando de sonar cordial- Gracias por acompañarnos a este pequeño evento que mi hermana ha realizado. Por favor, diviértanse y espero que su estadía sea de agrado- dijo, uniendo sus manos a la altura del vientre.

Los invitados soltaron algunos vítores y aplausos ante el breve discurso de bienvenida y segundos después la música comenzó a sonar nuevamente, las parejas comenzaron a bailar en la pista y otros invitados seguían sus conversaciones animadamente o seguían comiendo e ingiriendo bebidas.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le susurró Anna a Kristof, coquetamente. Al instante el rubio se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca.

-Me encantaría... Pero sabes que no sé bailar- le respondió algo avergonzado.

-Je, je... Pues yo te enseñaré- rió Anna traviesamente y tiró de él bruscamente para llevarlo a la pista. Kris se sorprendió, pero comprendió que viniendo de su novia, esa actitud positiva era muy común en ella.

Elsa vio con una sonrisa enternecida como Anna le explicaba a Kristof donde tenía que poner las manos, y este, sonrojado y apenado, al final logró acoplarse, mientras empezaban a dar unos pasos suaves y algo torpes. Pero pese a ello, Anna parecía muy contenta y Kris, aunque al principio parecía incómodo, parecía pasarla muy bien.

-¿Majestad?- una suave voz masculina hizo que Elsa apartara la atención de su hermana y cuñado y volteó. Se encontró con un hombre regordete y un joven que no aparentaba tener más de diecisiete años, de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes y pecas traviesas asomándose en un antifaz de terciopelo, justo como el de su padre.

-Buenas noches- saludó Elsa con cortesía y se inclinó, al instante el hombre y el joven hicieron lo mismo y una vez que se enderezaron, el hombre regordete puso una postura de lo mas orgullosa.

-Permítame presentarle a mi hijo, el Conde Edward- dijo con una gran sonrisa. El chico solamente se ruborizó cuando Elsa le dedicó un movimiento con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Es un placer- le dijo con voz calmada.

-El... El placer es... Es mi...mio...- tartamudeó el joven, sin poder mirar sus ojos azules- Me... Me preguntaba... Si... Si... Us... Usted quer...Queria... Bai... Bailar con...conmigo-

Elsa amplió los ojos y casi instintivamente buscó a Anna. No sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación. Sabía bailar, pero hacia mucho que no lo hacía por temor a congelar las manos de su pareja. Tenía la confianza de que ya no sería así, pero que un chico la invitara a bailar si que era nuevo para ella.

Aliviada, encontró la mirada de Anna, quien al parecer se había dado cuenta de la situación con tan solo ver a esos dos caballeros tan cerca de ella. Su hermana solo movió los labios en lo que ella entendió como un "Será un honor", invitándola a decir lo mismo. Luego elevó su mano y la de Kristof entrelazadas.

Al parecer ella lo captó al pie de la letra y rechazarlo no era un lujo que se pudiera dar. Ese tímido chico dejó a un lado la pena para invitarla a bailar-incluso si necesitaba la confianza de su orgulloso padre-. Además, si quería cortejar a un chico y salvar a Arrendelle... Tenía que bailar.

-Será un honor- respondió ella luego de un minuto de silencio, en el que la desilusión se apoderó de los caballeros, pensando en un rechazo. Sin embargo, la mirada se le iluminó a ambos cuando Elsa tomó la mano del joven y ambos se dirigieron a la pista.

A partir de ese momento empezó la lucha de Elsa por tratar de que todos los que se acercaban a ella tuvieran la atención suficiente.

Resulta ser Edward solo fue el primero de la lista de incontables jóvenes y -no-tan-jóvenes monarcas que se acercaban a ella para intentar cortejarla de una manera u otra. Algunas absurdas, algunas agradables, aunque no lo suficiente.

Edward, Isaac, Matew, Newt, Josh, Daniel... Perdió la cuenta al decimo quinto caballero que se le acercó y la verdad comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada de tanto baile o de pláticas en círculos y meramente superficiales. Uno que otro lograba sacarle una sonrisa, pero otros era tan egocéntrico que Elsa pedía a gritos que el siguiente en la lista lo sustituyera pronto.

No cabía duda que era guapos y muy apuestos y de gran porte (a excepción de un príncipe pretencioso llamado Gregory, cuya estatura no pasaba del Conde de Weselton).

En ocasiones, Elsa pedía la ayuda desesperada de Anna por medio de la mirada, pero esta se encontraba muy ocupada bailando con Kristof, platicando alegremente con los invitados o comiendo chocolate. Parecía que la había dejado sola en eso, o bien, habían sido tantos chicos que pensó que los tendrían controlados.

Ya entrada más la velada, se hallaba conversando con un sujeto de nombre Samuel. Estaban en la mesa de bocadillos y francamente a Elsa le comenzaba a hartar.

-Huele delicioso, apuesto a que hacen muy buen chocolate- comentó el chico, quien tenía cabello azabache y alborotado y su antifaz cubría la mitad de su cara.

-Sí, mi hermana Anna sabe...- comenzó a decir Elsa.

-¿Ya se dio cuenta de que este clima es peor que el de años anteriores?- preguntó el muchacho de repente. Elsa solo abrió la boca para decir algo, enojada, pero solo bufó y asintió.

-Sí. Yo creo que se debe al...-

-¿Sabía que los lobos corren mejor en la noche que en el día?- volvió a soltar, sin tener ningún hilo coherente en la conversación. Así llevaban media hora y Elsa estaba llegando a su punto límite y quiso por un momento congelarle la lengua a ese sujeto.

En toda la noche ese chico no la había dejado terminar una sola frase y era una conversación que ni siquiera iba en círculos. Eso simplemente no tenía ningún sentido.

-Bueno, los lobos son animales nocturnos así que...-

-¿Alguna vez la ha mordido un lobo, Majestad?- preguntó el chico, de manera irrespetuosa.

-¡No! ¡No lo ha hecho!- respondió Elsa con rudeza- ¡Pero si me pusieran como opción ser devorada por lobos a seguir oyéndote, elegiría la primera opción!- le increpó enojada. El chico parpadeó, más que dolido, sorprendido y luego bajó la mirada a las manos de Elsa, y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

La rubia bajó su vista y vio como la copa que sostenía había comenzado a congelarse y de ella salían algunas astillas de hielo. Consternada, soltó la copa en la mesa y después de marchó lejos de ese muchacho que la irritaba como pocos.

No podía perder el control de nuevo, en una fiesta de nuevo... Con otros habitantes de nuevo. No, no podía. Arrendelle estaba en sus manos y no dejaría que un puñado de jóvenes convenencieros se lo arruinaran.

Convenencieros... Sí, porque, ¿A quién engañaba? Los rumores se esparcían, y bien sabía que todos ahí estaban de "acogidos" para ver por quien se decidía ella y ver quién sería el próximo Rey de Arrendelle.

Se abrió paso entre los invitados, quería encontrar a Anna y decirle que ese asunto la estaba estresando mucho y que si alguien más se le acercaba le congelaría la cabeza. Pero su hermana no parecía estar en ningún lugar... ¿Dónde se habían metido ella y Kristof?

Sin querer, tropezó con el padre de Edward y apenas y pudo mantenerse en pie.

-¡Majestad!- dijo el hombre preocupado- ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, si... Gracias. ¿Ha visto a mi hermana?- preguntó Elsa, tratando de no perder la cortesía como hacia un momento. El hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No, Majestad. Lo lamento- respondió, buscando a la Princesa con la mirada incluso. Elsa solo le sonrió un poco.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo y después de que el hombre le hiciera un ademán se giró de golpe y nerviosa, para buscar a Anna.

Pero chocó contra algo que la terminó tumbando. Algo que parecía un armario andante y muy bien fortificado.

-¡Hey!- soltó, pero antes de caerse alguien la sostuvo de la mano.

-Perdona... ¿Te encuentras bien?- le contestó una voz aterciopelada y masculina. Ella abrió los ojos, que del impacto los había apretado y... Cayó.

Un par de hermosos ojos verde aceitunados la miraban con preocupación... ¿Y con sorpresa? Era extraño. Sentía que esa mirada ya la había tenido encima antes. Miró mejor al muchacho; cabello castaño, alto, fornido... Con un modesto y elegante antifaz dorado que hacían resaltar mas su visión.

Lo extraño fue que al juntarse ambas miradas, Elsa sintió que a ese extraño ya lo conocía o que lo había visto antes. Sentía una conexión de lo más rara y nunca sintió que un muchacho le quitara el aliento hasta ese momento.

Un vago recuerdo inundó su mente. Y destello fugaz y una voz que se le hacía igual a la de ese muchacho...

_"¡ELSAAA!",_luego todo se volvió nubloso y un rayo sacudió su cabeza, causándole un molesto zumbido.

El joven tiró un poco de ella y la ayudó a enderezarse como era debido. Por alguna razón, él parecía... Consternado también.

-Disculpe, ¿Está bien?- le preguntó. Casi se derrite cuando oyó su voz; era tan aterciopelada. Se llevó una mano a la frente y no le quito los ojos de encima. Esa mirada le resultaba tan familiar.

-Sí. Discúlpeme a mí, fui muy torpe...- dijo ella, tratando de sonar de una manera muy integral. El muchacho la miró durante unos segundos, como si se estuviera cerciorando de que decía la verdad... Y luego sonrió.

-Yo soy el torpe... Espero que su Majestad acepte mis disculpas- dijo, haciendo una reverencia galante. Elsa solo sonrió. Le agradaba ese chico. Su sonrisa era abierta y seductora. Le atraía...

-Espero que usted también acepte mis disculpas... Joven...eh...- titubeó un poco, mientras ladeaba la cabeza y lo invitaba a decir su nombre.

-No quiero ser grosero, Reina Elsa, pero en este tipo de eventos es de cortesía no decir nombres para ayudar al anonimato- le explicó el joven, de manera educada.

-Bueno, es la verdad... Aunque, todos los jóvenes con los que he estado se han presentado y sé los nombres de más de la mitad de los invitados- sonrió Elsa entre dientes.

-Eso es porque usted los cautiva y quieren quedarse grabados en su mente, Majestad- dijo el joven. Elsa sonrió azorada.

-Cielos, ¿Eso fue un cumplido?- le preguntó, sonriente. El chico solo asintió.

-Así es...- contestó él y amplió su sonrisa- ¿Le gustaría bailar un poco?- le ofreció, mientras le tendía la mano. Elsa suspiró cansinamente al ver su palma; había bailado tanto que aun seguía mareada y le dolían los pies a horrores.

-¿Sabe? Me la he pasado dando vueltas alrededor de toda la pista... ¿Podríamos, no sé... Solo tomar una copa de chocolate caliente?- le ofreció. El chico amplió los ojos por un momento, pero luego sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Será un honor, Majestad- dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Elsa solo retrocedió un par de pasos, con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Elsa... Solo, dime Elsa por favor. Puedes llamarme de tu- no supo cómo fue que le salieron esas palabras o por qué. Con ningún extraño actuaba de manera tan familiar, pero sentía que con ese muchacho debía hacerlo. Sentía una incomprensible atracción hacía él.

-Está bien...- contestó el muchacho, no muy seguro. Pero sintió y luego le cedió el paso hacia la mesa de bebidas. Elsa puso la mejor sonrisa coqueta que pudo y se encaminó hacia ahí, con ese chico pisándole los talones.

A diferencia de los otros, con ese chico parecía que la iba a pasar muy bien.

La fiesta transcurrió como tenía que ser; prendida, ambientada, agradable, acogedora y de buen ánimo. Pese a que ya había entrado la noche abierta, los invitados seguían en las pista, bailando al son de la música, riendo y conviviendo como se supone que debería ser... Pero esta vez, Elsa se permitió disfrutar de la compañía de ese elegante y misterioso chico.

Pese a que el chico le insistió varias veces en bailar, ella se negó y le pidió que comprendiera que los pies le pesaban. Aun así, accedió a pasear con él y a platicar, para conocerse mejor. Le sorprendió notar que tenían mucho en común; la pasión por la lectura, lo pésimos que eran en la pista de baile, su gusto por la música clásica, la afición por el chocolate, de esto último se dio cuenta cuando comenzaron a tomar copa tras copa.

Olvidó la última vez que se había reído y hablado tanto. El chico parecía serio y cauteloso, pero era amigable y muy divertido con ella, caballeroso y elocuente. Le agradó mucho, incluso sintió rareza al darse cuenta de que, además de Kristof, era el segundo chico con el que hablaba de manera tan natural. Nada de chicos que apestaban a renos o viejos parlamentarios. Un chico normal, con porte, de ojos hermosos y voz sensual... tal vez si, con ese chico sentía atracción.

Ya más entrada la noche, salieron a los jardines traseros del palacio, donde los sirvientes habían colocado muchas luces en los arbustos y en las estatuas. De hecho el chico se frenó en seco cuando vio el escenario; era el mismo lugar donde hacía mucho tiempo ese incidente había pasado, solo que no había nieve, solo las hojas con el cierto color del otoño, además del viento algo fuerte que comenzaba a hacer.

Elsa bajó los cuatro escalones, pero de giró al ver que el joven se quedo parado al pie de estos.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó extrañada. El chico por un instante enfocó su mirada perdida a ella y luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

-No, disculpa...- dijo y bajó los escalones- Es solo que... es hermoso, Elsa- dijo, admirando los jardines, sintiendo el aire fresco refrescarle la cara. Y entonces empezaron a caminar por los caminos empedrados entre arbusto y arbusto hasta que llegaron a un balcón y mas allá solo se ve veían las sombras de los arboles del bosque de las montañas. Y a sus espaldas las millones de partículas luminosas que alumbraban con ambición la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Es precioso, verdad?- dijo Elsa mirando hacia la oscuridad- Es uno de los sitios que mas me gustan en todo Arrendelle- sonrió.

El chico la miró de arriba a abajo y de abajo hacia arriba, mientras el viento movía de sus hombros su rubio cabello. Y entonces la chispa de la desesperación se apodero de él. No podía entender cómo era posible que Elsa hubiese cambiado tanto.

Ya no era más la niña dulce a la que agredió sin querer años atrás, ahora se había desenvuelto tan bien. Era más alta, se había puesto hermosa, era madura, inteligente... pero, en los años en los que pensó en ella, supo que así iba a ser. Por eso no quería ir, porque intuía lo enamorado que se iba a sentir al verla... y le dio al blanco.

Era estúpido y oficialmente te conocían hacia una horas, pero ahora veía porque Hans la tenía en su objetivo, solo que se inclino por Anna porque era muy difícil llegar a ella por la situación, pero el logró acercarse.. Y ahora quería acercarse más, pero le tenía mucho miedo a lo que pudiese hacer.

Caramba, lo romántico no era lo suyo, pero estaba al tanto de la genuina atracción que sentía por ella. Era huraño, ella era un encanto. Nunca sintió nada por alguna chica y era un tronco para acercárseles si quiera, pero Elsa era muy amable y una caja de sorpresas cuando la conocías enteramente.

-Bien dicen que, todo se parece a su dueño- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Eso es un cumplido?- preguntó ella con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas. El chico solo se rascó la nuca y asintió levemente.

-Así es, majestad- dijo en tono galante- Si me permite decirle, usted y su hermana Anna son dos señoritas muy bellas-

-Wow... Pues gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Elsa son amabilidad y decidió devolverle el cumplido- Pero, apuesto a que tus hermanos también son igual de encantadores que tu... a todo esto... ¿Cuántos tienes por cierto?-

-Tengo doce hermanos... Bueno, once y medio-sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Problemas entre los de tu misma sangre?- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza- Sé lo que es eso. No hace demasiado tiempo que Anna y yo volvimos a ser tan unidas como hacia muchos años atrás-

-¿Y eso?- preguntó en chico con curiosidad, mientras se trepaba a la piedra del balcón y se sentaba ahí, quedando frente a Elsa, quien desvió la mirada.

-No creo que deba decírtelo- suspiró ella.

-Vamos, Reina Elsa. Todos tenemos nuestros problemas entre hermanos, puedes decirme- dijo, endulzando la voz. Elsa miró sus ojos y sintió que estaba completamente sumergida en ellos. Con la escasa luz sus ojos se veían mucho más suaves y tiernos. Hacía mucho que no veía un hombre de verdad a los ojos, sin embargo, el tema de Anna aun la ponía bastante sensible- Te escucho...-

Elsa infló una mejilla y suspiró, lo miró tímidamente y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la confianza de decírselo a alguien. No era que no le tuviera confianza a Anna, pero si le decía que aun se sentía mal por lo que había pasado, comenzaría quizás una discusión que ella prefería evitar. Y tampoco podía compartirlo con Kristof... No era que no confiara en el igual, pero podía soltárselo a Anna en una de esas.

Y Olaf no era bueno para guardar secretos. Su inocencia hacia revelárselos.

No era que confiara en extraños, pero ese chico parecía confiable, incluso aunque no supiera su nombre, pero para asegurarse le pediría algo a cambio.

-Vale... Si me cuentas algo igual acerca de tus hermanos- dijo ella, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo. El chico se rascó la nuca y suspiró.

-Vale, tú ganas. Pero vas primero- dijo él.

-Va. Verás hace no mucho tiempo yo...congelé a mi hermana Anna sin querer... Su... Corazón- dijo en tono culpable- Apenas y pudo salvarse del todo gracias un acto de amor de verdad. Y parece que últimamente todos se empeñan en recordar el gran error que cometí al abandonar Arrendelle y casi matar a mi hermana- dijo y bajo la mirada- Creo que ya lo sabía. No es un secreto entre los reinos-

Tras decir aquello que la atormentaba, se sintió un poco mejor, pero aun así también sintió temor dado a lo que ese chico podría pensar. Realmente se sintió triste, pero a la vez algo aliviada de poder compartirlo con alguien.

Miró sus manos y todo se quedó en silencio. Temió lo peor y espero el momento en que el chico se bajara del barandal y se fuera, pero en vez de eso, vio como su suave mano se deslizo por la suya con calidez.

-Vaya, es un buen motivo para sentirse así- dijo el joven con voz aterciopelada. Ella subió la mirada y vio que la miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa. Esto la desconcertó un poco y sentimentalmente la colocó de rodillas- Pero, no te aferres al pasado... Tu y tu hermana parecen quererse mucho, así que aférrense a eso-

-Hablas como si lo vivieras en carne y hueso- dijo Elsa sin aliento.

-Todo lo contrario, majestad- dijo el chico, negando con la cabeza y mirando sus manos juntas- Yo no me llevo bien con mis hermanos-

-¿Y eso por qué?- soltó ella, claramente sorprendida.

-Digamos que... Soy diferente- sonrió él con tristeza.

-Sé lo que es eso- sonrió Elsa de la misma manera y se sorprendió de sí misma al darse cuenta que no había apartado su mano como usualmente hacia. Y esta vez su piel no estaba helada, parecía que el contacto de la piel de ese chico había elevado su temperatura un par de grados.

-Pero yo no te haría daño, Reina Elsa- dijo el chico con un extraño tono dulce y de un saltó bajó del barandal de piedra y encaró a la reina, quien se sintió cohibida de lo cerca que quedaron el uno del otro.

-Ni yo a ti, "como te llames"- bromeó, el chico rió entre dientes y entrelazó la mano con la suya, esto sorprendió un poco a Elsa, mas no retrocedió- Quería hacer esto de una manera mas... compleja... pero, no se si la vuelva a ver- dijo él como si se hablara a sí mismo y miró por encima de Elsa si ya no había invitados en los jardines.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó dudosa y giró la cabeza para ver hacia donde veía, pero el chico la giró suavemente tomándola de la mejilla. Al instante ella se ruborizó.

-Majestad... ¿Usted cree en el amor a primera vista?- dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Eh... No- respondió ella, tomándola por sorpresa la pregunta- Mucho menos después de lo que le hizo un... patán a mi hermana- gruñó y trato de no sonar descortés mientras miraba a otro lado. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que él chico se había callado y se giró a verlo. Para su sorpresa la miraba con ojos pensativos y profundos- ¿Qué?-

-No es nada...- susurró aun mirándola, esto la hizo sentir un poco incomoda, así que sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- preguntó, yéndose por las ramas- ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?-

-No creía en ello... Hasta esta noche- dijo el joven y se acercó un poco más a ella- No quiero sonar atrevido majestad... Pero, creo que usted me atrae más que cualquier mujer con la que me hubiese topado-

Las mejillas de Elsa se tiñeron de un color rojo e intenso, sin embargo, no podía decir que la atracción no era del todo mutua. Al contrario, pensaba igual que él. Nunca se sintió tan atraída por un muchacho, y menos, un extraño.

-Espero no haber sido grosero, majestad- dijo el joven con un tono mas educado y reverente, inclinando un poco la cabeza. Esto la hizo salir del "shock" en el que entró luego de oír esas palabras que nunca nadie le había dicho.

Pensó que solo era una de las muchas frases que todos esa noche le habían dicho solo para sonar que galantes, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que ninguno le había dicho tal cosa ni había sonado tan sincero.

-No lo has sido- dijo con una sonrisa- Solo... Me ha tomado por sorpresa. Nadie me había dicho nada así antes- y agrando su tímida sonrisa, desviando la mirada- Pero... No puedo decir que yo no siento lo mismo-

Ahora el que se sonrojó y tomó por sorpresa el comentario fue ese muchacho. Pero entonces decidió tomarle la palabra y se acercó tanto a ella que la arrinconó entre en barandal y su cuerpo. Elsa lo vio con cierto temor y asombro.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, majestad, pero en todo el tiempo que he estado con usted he querido hacer algo- susurró dulcemente.

-¿Y qué es eso que quieres hacer?- preguntó ella muy azorada de que el muchacho esta acortando la distancia entre sus rostros. El agrandó su sonrisa y se inclinó a ella hasta poner sus labios a la altura del oído de Elsa.

-Quisiera besarla, si me lo permite- susurró de manera galante. Elsa dio un respingo y sintió como sus mejillas ardían mientras sentía el aliento de ese chico cerca de su cuello.

La otra pregunta no le llegó ni a los talones a esa petición. En efecto, había sido atrevido, pero no se sintió ofendida ni mucho menos. Al contrario, el simple contacto de ese chico la hacía temblar y la hacía desear por igual que sus labios se rozaran.

La idea de Anna de agarrarse un muchacho en esa fiesta había funcionado. Si, no le había dicho su nombre por la etiqueta, pero si daba un salto grande esa noche, podrían no perder el contacto y hasta podría salvar a Arrendelle si lo veía por el camino convenenciero.

Siempre la enseñaron de la manera amanerada, pero la atracción que sentía por el era más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento lógico en contra de enamorarse de un extraño.

Bueno, Anna se enamoro de Hans en un día... ¿Por qué ella no podía probar aquello y después hacer las cosas bien? Además ese sería su primer beso real y quizás no podía haber una persona mejor. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Después de todo era la Reina.

Decidió darle pie sin decir un "si" como respuesta.

Con suavidad acaricio la cálida mejilla del muchacho y desvió el rostro cerrando suavemente los ojos... el chico supo interpretar su gesto.

Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, sus labios se tocaron.

Al principio ninguno de los dos se acopló del todo bien, pero después de un rato sus labios empezaron a andar demasiado bien. El chico cerró sus brazos entorno a su pequeña cintura... mientras ella se dedicaba a entrelazar las manos en su cabello mientras el beso subía de intensidad.

Elsa abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con los ojos del chico a través de su antifaz... cerrados con fuerza. Como si temiera no controlarse acerca de algo... pero ella los volvió a cerrar y se dedicó a disfrutarlo.

Con razón Anna y Kristof no paraban de besarse nunca. El contacto labio a labio podía ser embriagador igual que alguna especie de droga. Pero le gustaba pese a que sentía su corazón latir rápidamente y arder sus mejillas. Se sentía como si fuera nueva.

Suavemente bajó las manos al pecho del joven y este la tomo firmemente de loa hombros mientras soltaba un débil gemido. Esto no le hubiera importado a Elsa de no ser porque al poco rato... el chico comenzó a apretar sus desnudos hombros con más fuerza, apretándola más entre el barandal y él.

Esta vez Elsa soltó un gemido cuando sintió su lengua rozó la de él, explorándola completamente... Pero no supo si fue por la adrenalina del beso... O porque cada vez sentía que la apretujaba mas.

Pronto sintió un extraño incremento de calor en sus hombros, justo donde las manos del muchacho estaban. Pensó que era el calor que el beso les producía... Pero siguió subiendo... y subiendo... Pronto sintió como si sus hombros estuvieran cerca de dos antorchas...

Y después sintió como si le volcaran agua hirviendo en ellos.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y soltó un gemido más, pero de dolor, lo que me hizo separarse bruscamente de él y apartarlo instintivamente de un empujón.

-Aggg...- soltó adolorida y con la respiración agitada, encogiéndose un poco. El muchacho solo la miraba igual, jadeante... Y con un aspecto preocupado y aterrado.

-Elsa...- jadeó el chico aterrado.

-¿Qué... Qué sucedió?- tembló ella y se llevó la mano a su hombro izquierdo y notó que le ardía incluso al contacto. Bajó su mirada ahí y vio como su piel estaba roja y caliente... el otro hombro estaba igual. Era como si las manos de ese chico la hubiesen quemado- Au...- se quejó cuando tocó una de las quemaduras para comprobar.

-Majestad, lo lamento... No sabe cuánto- dijo el chico, arrepentido- Déjeme ayudarle por favor, Elsa- dijo, tratando de acercarse a ella. Pero Elsa solo retrocedió hasta que sus espaldas dieron con el barandal. Lo miraba, más que con miedo, estupefacta y muy sorprendida.

-¿Tu... Me quemaste?- preguntó atónita. El chico la miró con temor. ¿Qué debía responderle? No tenía ni idea de que le había pasado, solo que ese beso había encendido una de las llamaradas más fuertes en su alma y sin querer había pasado aquello. Nunca quiso quemarla así.

-No lo sé...- murmuró culpable.

Elsa lo miró sin comprender y luego bajó la mirada a su hombro. Llevó una de sus manos ahí y cerró los ojos. Pronto comenzó a enfriar poco a poco la quemadura y suspiro de alivio cuando el calor desapareció al igual que el ardor. Acto seguido hizo lo mismo con el otro hombro. Al final sus hombros aun quedaron un poco rosados, pero en su piel se veían adheridos pequeños copos de nieve.

-Majestad, cuanto lo lamento. No sé que mas decirle para que pueda perdonarme...- dijo el chico muy asustado.

-¿Podría tocar tu mano?- dijo ella, tratando de sonar firme y ser realista. No... Algo había pasado con ella... No era posible que ese chico la hubiese quemado así.

-Claro...- dijo el chico, un poco desconcertado por la pregunta. Le tendió su mano y Elsa hizo lo mismo... cuando la toco el chico se estremeció por lo helada que estaba la de ella.

Elsa sin embargo evaluó la temperatura. Al estar ella tan fría usualmente por sus poderes y eso, sentía calor con cualquier temperatura corporal. Cuando abrazaba a Anna lo sentía y cuando tocaba el hombro de Kristof y la gente del pueblo igual... Pero la temperatura de ese chico estaba mucho más elevada.

-Qué extraño...- murmuró ella- Estas... muy cálido. Como si tuvieras fiebre-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el chico sin ningún asombro.

-Si...- dijo Elsa de manera curiosa y llevó las manos a ambas mejillas del chico, las cuales aun seguían muy sonrojadas. Él no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando lo acarició- Si... tienes mucha fiebre... ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres ir adentro?- dijo ella, pero ahora sonaba preocupada cuando retiró las manos- Deberíamos ir adentro... No quiero que te enfermes más. Les diré a mis amas de llaves que te den un medicamento para tratarte-

Dicho esto, Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, esperando que el chico la siguiera, cuando de pronto la detuvo del brazo. Se sobresaltó al sentir su cálido contacto y su sorpresiva reacción. Ella se giró a él y pudo ver como los ojos del chico estaban llenos de culpa y tristeza.

-Perdóneme por haberle hecho daño, Elsa- dijo el joven con voz entrecortada. La Reina solo negó con la cabeza.

-No, perdóneme a mí. No estoy acostumbrada al calor. Pienso que lo que paso fue alguna reacción que hizo mi cuerpo contra la temperatura del suyo... pero no es su culpa, está enfermo. Así que por favor permítame darle algo para que se sienta mejor-

Nuevamente el chico la siguió observando como si no lograra comprender del todo las palabras de ella y lo que significaba. La Reina no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, pero él si. Lo deslumbraba mas el hecho de ver cuán positivo veía las cosas... Y no solo ello... Sino también veía como se echaba la culpa y además quería curarlo cuando en realidad no tenía nada.

Sin embargo, si decía la verdad en ese momento, todo colapsaría y a esas alturas quizás él ya no lo soportaría. Lo mejor era seguirle el juego.

-De acuerdo, majestad- dijo, inclinando un poco la cabeza y le tendió su mano. Elsa sonrió un poco, algo cohibida e insegura sobre si volvería a pasar lo mismo... Sin embargo la tomó.

Ambos se sonrieron un poco y caminaron hacia la entrada del palacio como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

><p>Después de bailar y convivir mucho rato en la fiesta, Anna estaba más que exhausta. Así que en lo que Kristof iba a echar un ojo al trineo junto con Sven, ella se quedó a beber una rica taza de chocolate caliente y unos bizcochos en la barra de comida.<p>

Miró alrededor y se sirvió un bizcocho de nueces... pero justo cuando acercó su mano al platón, una mano más se acercó. Ambas manos retrocedieron y ella soltó unas risitas apenadas.

-Je. Je... Disculpe, usted primero- dijo ella, con cortesía.

-No sería un caballero si la dejara cederme esa oportunidad- dijo una voz masculina y galante. Anna miró a ese chico y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando se dio cuenta de sus facciones.

Alto, de cabello castaño-cobrizo, antifaz color plata y unos ojos marrones intensos y cremosos... Al principio no cayó en la cuenta de donde había visto esa mirada... pero cuando recordó más... El corazón se le detuvo.

Un príncipe, su compromiso, su ambición, su maldad, sus deseos de volverse rey... una persona que puso su mundo de cabeza... Una persona que quiso matarla... y también a su hermana.

-¿Hans?- susurró con un nudo en la garganta y mirando con horror a la persona frente a ella. De repente su corazón se vio envuelto por la ira- ¿Eres tú? ¿QUE RAYOS ANDAS HACIENDO AQUI EN ARRENDELLE?-le increpó subiendo el tono de voz.

-No, no... Alteza, usted me está confundiendo... No soy Hans...- dijo el muchacho frente a ella y se quitó el antifaz. Anna amplió los ojos de alivio, pero a la vez de sorpresa al ver el parecido extraordinario de ese joven con la imagen de Hans en la cabeza.-Me llamo Patrick, príncipe de Las Islas del Sur...-

-¿De la Islas del Sur?- preguntó Anna sorprendida y frunciendo el ceño- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Los monarcas de las Islas del Sur tienen prohibido ingresar al Palacio de Arrendelle-

-Lo sé, lo sé, alteza... Sé que mi hermano hizo que esa ley se aplicara. Pero, nos ha llegado la invitación y hemos venido aqui para hablar con la Reina Elsa-

-¿Invitacion? ¡Yo no envìe ninguna invitación!... Yo...- entonces se detuvo antes de protestar... Ella no envió lan invitación ni por error... Pero alguien mas si que le habia ayudado en ellas y apostaba su pelirroja cabellera que el fue el culpable- Olaf...- gruñó.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó Patrick al oír su murmullo.

-Nada... Como sea... Tú no puedes estar aquí. Te sugiero que te vayas de mi reino... ¡O mandaré a todos los guardias de Arrendelle a sacarte!- le dijo enojada.

-Venga, Princesa Anna... Tranquila. No hay necesidad de pensar de esa manera. Por favor, venimos en paz. Si me deja hablar con su hermana, la Reina...- trató de explicar Patrick.

-Ja. Ja... Pero ni de broma te dejare acercarte a ella...- dijo Anna sin gracia y con voz desafiante.

-Oye Patrick, ¿Has visto a Will?- dijo otro muchacho acercándose por detrás a su hermano. Anna lo miró y su rabia y cierto miedo aumento considerablemente. Leonardo se detuvo y miró sorprendido a la pelirroja y sentir la tensión entre su conversación y la de Patrick- Princesa Anna...-

-Esperen... ¿Qué?...- dijo Anna, quedándose sin aliento- ¿Ustedes son los hermanos de Hans?-

-Así es, alteza...- dijo Patrick.

-No puedo creerlo... ¿Con qué derecho vienen y se presentan ante mí, en mi casa... preguntando por mi hermana?- explotó ella- Quiero que se vayan...-

-Princesa... Si tan solo...- trató de convencerla Leonardo.

-¡No! Quiero que vayan directito a las Islas del Sur y no vuelvan... -dijo Anna furiosa, apuntando hacia la puerta.

-Está bien... Está bien... Pero, déjenos si quiera encontrar a nuestro hermano- dijo Leonardo, arrancándose igual el antifaz del rostro.

-¿Hermano? ¿Quieren decir que hay más?- les increpó la princesa.

-Largo...- oyeron una voz amenazadora detrás de los Príncipes. Anna miró por sus hombros y los hermanos voltearon.

-Kristof...- susurró Anna algo aliviada. Au simple presencia le hacía sentirse más segura. Además, tenía una expresión en el rostro que dejaba claro que al más mínimo intento de hacerle daño a ella le rompería el cuello.

-Ya la oyeron... Háganme el favor de marcharse de aquí- dijo el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y quién eres tu para decirnos que hacer?- dijo Patrick con burla.

-Te lo puedo enseñar si gustas...- gruño Kristof de manera amenazadora y acercándose a él con aire peligroso. Pero entonces amplió los ojos y se detuvo, mirando por encima de Anna algo, sorprendido.

-Anna...- una voz suave y femenina captó la atención de los presentes. Se sorprendieron mucho al ver que era la Reina Elsa... pero, se sorprendieron más cuando vieron a su apuesto acompañante y sus manos entrelazadas. Incluso Anna se percato de este gesto... No supo si alegrarse, sentirse confundida o apenada por la situación en la que estaban. -¿Pasa algo aquí?- preguntó ella, mirando a los otros dos chicos.

-¿Will?- soltó Patrick con sorpresa cuando vio quien tomaba la mano de la Reina. Al instante el chico a su lado la soltó y Elsa lo miró extrañada. ¿Por qué le soltaba la mano? ¿Por qué ese chico parecía conocerlo? ¿Su nombre era Will? Anna también amplió los ojos y se sintió mal por un momento. De todos los chicos en la fiesta parecía ser que Elsa quedó implicada con uno de los hermanos de Hans. Vaya suerte.

-¿Will?- repitió ella, confundida.

-Vaya, te dejamos por un rato y te metes con la Reina Elsa. Quien te viera tan serio tan... galán- dijo Patrick esbozando una sonrisita picara y burlona.

-Lo siento, estoy confundida... Quiénes son ustedes y qué está pasando aquí?- dijo Elsa, dirigiéndose a Anna.

-Um...- balbuceo su hermana y se giró a ella. Ahora no sabía cómo tomaría en realidad la situación algo... Incomoda acerca de que su acompañante era uno de los 12 hermanos de Hans- Ellos...-

-Permítame que yo le responda, majestad- se adelanto Leonardo y se inclinó ante ella- Mi nombre es Leonardo de las Islas del Sur y ellos dos son mis hermanos... El príncipe Patrick de Las Islas del Sur...-

-Un honor, Reina Elsa...- dijo el aludido, haciendo una reverencia.

-Y mi otro hermano, el príncipe William de las Islas del Sur- continuó Patrick y Elsa se giró a ver al chico al que hacía unos segundos había besado y palideció.

El chico suspiro cansinamente y se quito en antifaz para después mirarla. Entonces a la Reina Helada se le paralizó el corazón al verle el rostro completo y su mirada se hundió en su pecho. Pero más que eso era que su rostro se le hacía muy familiar. Millones de sensaciones se arremolinaron en su estomago.

También notó que tenía un parecido autentico a Patrick y Leonardo, pero también con el recuerdo de Hans. Sus ojos parecían arder y por un momento pensó que su nombre, su posición y su familia eran uno de los secretos semi-escarvados de su persona.

Will no supo cómo interpretar la mirada de Elsa; decepcionada, triste, agobiada...

Por eso supo desde un principio que aquello era una mala idea. Ir a ese Reino, presentarse como si nada ahí... Pero la metida de pata más grande él la había cometido. Involucrarse con ella había sido el peor error de todos. Pero no supo controlarse. Llevaba muchos años en su mente, y luego al verla así de hermosa y agradable...

Hans no era tonto, los pretendientes que tenían ahí no eran tontos... Elsa era codiciada con toda la razón del mundo. Incluso le resultaba totalmente ilógico que ella ya no hubiese tenido ya una pareja... Pero, no le sorprendía. Por eso quedo flechado por Elsa; no pretendía nada.

Solo que ahora lo miraba confundida y se temió lo peor. No era difícil saber que pensaba; estaba tratando de acordarse donde le había visto el rostro.

-Elsa... yo...- comenzó a decir, tratando de cogerle la mano, pero ella la retiro y lo miró con profunda decepción y tristeza y retiró la mano.

-¿Eres hermano de Hans?- preguntó, sintiéndose estúpida, usada... e inclusive traidora. Si Anna se llegaba a enterar de ese beso que ni ella aun lograba digerir...

La pelirroja miró con sorpresa a su hermana y su reacción ante el gesto de Will... Nunca había visto así la mirada de Elsa y se metió a sus zapatos. Sabía lo que era estar enamorada y que después le apuñalaran por la espalda...

Por otro lado pensó que el hecho de que Hans hubiese resultado un patán no significaba que esos tres chicos resultaran igual. O tal vez solo quería verle el lado bueno a su hermana... Se había enamorado y no podía tener tan mala suerte... además... Necesitaba un esposo a la de ya o perderían Arrendelle.

-Si... Lo soy- respondió Will, sintiendo como su corazón se hacía pequeño al ver a Elsa así. Ella alejó más su mano y frunció el seño. Deseó por un momento poder congelar su corazón.

-Creo que es mejor que se vayan- susurró Elsa.

-No... Majestad, escúcheme primero- comenzó a decir Leonardo- Hemos venido en son de paz, nuestro hermano, el Rey Peter de las Islas del Sur nos ha mandado a...-

-¿A qué?- le atajó Elsa bruscamente- ¿A matarnos a mi hermana y a mí?-

-No, no... Escuche. Venimos a pedirle disculpas por parte de nuestro hermano Hans- se apresuró a decir Patrick- Y también por parte de nuestro reino. Nunca fue nuestra intención hacerles daño ni ofenderlas así-

-¿Y por qué no viene él a disculparse?- preguntó Anna.

-Eso no es algo pequeño de explicar, alteza- dijo Patrick- Pero, lo hemos desterrad de las Islas del Sur luego de que intento matar al Rey-

-¿Qué él qué?- soltó Anna sorprendida y amplió los ojos igual que Elsa. Hans intentando matar a alguien, a su hermano, a su sangre... ¿Tanto le ganó su codicia?

-Así como lo oye, alteza- dijo Leonardo- Por eso estamos aquí luego de que nuestro hermano deshonro aquí también sus tierras. Para decirles que lo sentimos de parte de él y de nuestras tierras-

Por un momento todos se quedaron callados y Patrick miró a William con aspecto de "Metiste la pata". Y supo que tenía razón... Si Elsa decidía no perdonarlos por su hipocresía habrían viajado para nada y Peter estaría muy enojado.

-¿Solo eso vinieron a decir?- preguntó Elsa tomando su porte de reina.

-Eso parece...- dijo Patrick, comenzando a desilusionarse.

-Bien, los disculpamos. Ahora, sino tienen nada más que decir así, les pido que se vayan o les llamare a mis guardias- respondió ella. Todos se sorprendieron ante la semejante agresividad con la que soltó esas palabras...

Pero los chicos supieron que no había nada más que hacer y que les había tomado la palabra.

-Seguro. Gracias por su tiempo, majestad- dijo, haciendo una reverencia y luego se dirigió a Anna- Princesa, fue un placer-

Luego de eso Patrick se dirigió a la puerta, Leonardo hizo una reverencia mas y luego le piso los talones a su hermano. Por otro lado Will dudo en dar un pasó y trato de encarar a Elsa, pero ella solo retiró el rostro y se abrazó así misma...

No tenía el valor ni de mirarlo y esto le rompió el corazón al Príncipe.

-Con permiso- se limitó a decir y luego le hizo un gesto de respeto a Anna con la cabeza, para después marchase detrás de sus hermanos.

Anna estuvo a punto de detenerlo, mas no lo hizo y solo se dedicó a mirar la expresión dolida de Elsa. Entonces reflexionó acerca de las desventajas de que esos chicos se fueran. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien... Cuando se oyeron unos gritos afuera después de unos minutos.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS LE PASÓ A NUESTRA CARROZA?-

Elsa, Kristof y Anna se miraron entre ellos y corrieron a la salida a ver cuál era ahora el problema. Apartaron a un pequeño conjunto de gente que se había amontonado alrededor de la entrada y los invitados les permitieron el paso al instante. Cuando llegaron su sorpresa fue que los tres Príncipes de las Islas del Sur se encontraban de espaldas a ellos, mirando algo boquiabiertos y claramente indignados.

Una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente Elsa y su hermana ampliaron los ojos atónitas al ver la escena; lo que parecía ser la carroza de los chicos estaba completamente destruida y hecha cenizas, mientras unas suaves llamaradas crepitaban en la poca materia que quedaba del transporte mientras que olía a chamuscado y le salía humo y vapor que se pedía elevado en el cielo nocturno.

No había que ser un genio para averiguar qué sucedió: Alguien había quemado la carroza de los Príncipes de las Islas del Sur.

-¿Cómo vamos a volver a casa ahora?- preguntó Patrick con cierto temor. Will frunció la frente y miró a su alrededor. No podía haber sido un accidente o una chispa saltarina la que provoco aquello, pues habría dañado también las otras carrozas a su lado. Alguien había provocado el fuego.

Enfocó más la mirada y miró dentro de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre ellos y el bosque… Fue cuando le pareció ver una sombra moverse de entre las oscuras hojas y luego estás parecieron consumirlo. Aunque lo vio, no supo a ciencia cierta si era real aquello o solo sus ojos le habían jugado una mala pasada debido a la nula iluminación. Así que decidió quedarse callado.

-¿Dónde está el cochero?- preguntó Leonardo, comenzando a exaltarse un poco. Fue cuando de pronto dos guardias reales se acercaron, captando la atención de todos por lo que llevaban consigo, o más bien, a quien llevaban consigo. En efecto, era el cochero, pero este estaba muy malherido. Los tres hermanos se sorprendieron de ello y Will ayudó a los hombres a agarrar a su sirviente.

-Majestad, encontramos a este hombre en los establos- anunció el guardia, dirigiéndose a Elsa. Kristof al instante ayudo a Will a sentar al pobre hombre en uno de los escalones de la entrada y la Reina encaró al cochero. Tenía un aspecto terrible; llevaba un ojo morado, la boca ensangrentada y tenía varios golpes en la cara. Parecía que alguien le había dado una buena paliza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó ella, mientras ponía un poco de hielo fabricado de sus propias manos en su ojo hinchado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Leonardo exasperado.

-No lo se, Majestad… Yo…. Yo estaba cuidando el carro… cu…cuando alguien me golpeó en la cabeza… Juro que no vi su rostro. Me noqueaba con cada golpe que me daba y no me dejaba mirarlo… Era una sombra lo único que vi…- balbuceó el hombre.

-Demonios… ¿Cómo vamos a volver ahora en nuestro Reino?- preguntó Patrick. Elsa miró de reojo a Will, pero este parecía muy ocupado atendiendo a su sirviente. Además del atraco que se ejecutó, ella sabía que eso atrasaba el hecho de que esos tres sujetos se fueran y a ella la dejaran en paz. Debía pensar un modo de regresarlos a casa esa misma noche. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Anna se adelantó:

-Bueno, es obvio que no van a poder volver a casa el día de hoy…- dijo ella, dando un paso al frente- ¿Por qué no se quedan en nuestro palacio hasta que logremos reponerles una buena carreta que los lleven a las Islas del Sur?- sugirió Anna.

-¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?- soltaron Elsa, Will, Patrick, Leonardo y Kristof al mismo tiempo. Su hermana la miró como si hubiese enloquecido, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

Más que por cortesía del Reino u otra cosa, realmente quería que se quedaran esos chicos, o por lo menos Will. No podía cometer la injusticia de dar un mal dictamen de él solo porque su hermano había sido un pelmazo. Además, sino bien le engañaban sus hermosos ojos, William parecía realmente apenado cuando Elsa descubrió su verdadera identidad. Pudiese ser que se beneficiaran de aquello.

Y aunque Elsa la mirara en ese momento como si hubiese perdido el juicio luego de que ambas corrieron a los Príncipes y su contradictoria petición hubiese salido a flote… Sentía que a la larga se lo agradecería.

-Princesa Anna, no creo que sea buena idea…- comenzó a decir Leonardo.

-Lo sé, pero… Por favor. Como anfitrionas, este percance va a nuestra cuenta. Además, es tarde… ¿Dónde encontraran posada a estas horas? Y son príncipes. No pueden estar en cualquier pocilga. Así que les pido humildemente que acepten nuestra hospitalidad.

-¿Qué?- susurró Elsa con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirando a Anna sin creérselo. Lo peor que podía pasar era tener que verle la cara a Will y mantener a esos tipos al margen además de sus presiones con la autoridad y la prueba de matrimonio.

-Tiene razón, Leo- dijo Will, sorprendiendo a todos- No nos queda alternativa- dijo y miró a la Reina Elsa. Quería negarse y lo sabía… Pero también le constaba que no podía cerrarles las puertas luego de ese percance y menos teniendo a una bola d invitados atrás. No quedaría bien con nadie y eso era restarle puntos a favor.

-Están en su casa…- dijo ella entre dientes y muy frustrada, mientras asesinaba con la mirada a William, quien solo se la sostuvo por unos segundos porque estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniendo al pobre cochero.

-Bueno, en ese caso… Que continúe la fiesta amigos. No hay nada que hacer aquí…- dijo Kristof, agitando los brazos hacia la multitud, mientras estos se esparcían soltando algunos rumores- ¿Quieren llevarlo a la enfermería?- dijo Kristof a Patrick y Leonardo.

-Si, por favor- dijo Leonardo, mientras empujaba ligeramente a Will para que se levantara y el pudiera ayudar a ponerse de pie al cochero. Elsa se levantó igual y le permitió el paso a Patrick, quien sostuvo del otro lado al malherido- Ya está, con cuidado…- susurró el príncipe, mientras el sirviente soltaba algunos alaridos.

-Escóltalos, por favor…- le pidió a uno de los guardias. Este asintió y se acercó para ver en que podía ayudarles.

Elsa solo se fijó que el hombre no desfalleciera en los brazos de esos chicos, y una vez que supo que los había dejado en buenas manos, levantó el mentón, asesinó con la mirada a Will y luego a Anna y después volvió adentro del Palacio. Estaba indignada con él y muy enojada con su hermana… Incluso podía decirse que se sentía algo traicionada.

-¿Fue muy raro esto de la carroza, no?- preguntó Kristof, sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos respecto a Elsa y su malhumor.

-Si… - respondió Will y se giró al rubio- Incluso llego a pensar que alguien lo hizo a propósito-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kris algo sorprendido e intercambiando una rápida mirad con Anna- Pero, ¿Quién querría hacerlo?-

-No lo sé…- respondió William y luego se giró a donde había visto la sombra y entrecerró los ojos, mientras enfocaba su candente mirada- Pero te aseguro que fue alguien que no quería que llegáramos vivos a casa…-

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí muchachos jajajaja xD… ¿Qué tal, he? A que se esperaban el beso más adelante, pero ¡Vamos! Debía ser así porque eso será lo que le dará sazón a la historia. Ja, ja… Y para los que se preguntan qué es lo le tengo preparado a Hans, espero que no les guste demasiado este personaje, porque será el villano de la historia jajaja XD, Lo siento, desde la peli no me dio buena espina. Y si, alguien anda conspirando contra Will y sus hermanos y puede que llegue a amenazar a nuestra querida Reina y su hermana.<strong>

**Bueno en el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo le harán los chicos para sobrevivir estando bajo el mismo techo y que pasará cuando Elsa se entere de que Will no solo tiene más de un secreto. Y también, qué pensará el Conde de Weselton cuando sepa que ya hay un prospecto para nuestra Reina… Le pedirá la ayuda a alguien que conocemos muy bien 7w7… jajajajaja pero bueno, no mas adelantos xD.**

**La verdad siempre digo que subiré el capi en unas semanas, jajaja, pero mejor ya no prometo nada salvo que intentaré apurarme ¿si? :3 así que sean pacientes y gracias por dejar sus comentarios n.n Espero que realmente les haya gustado y lean también Las Olimpiadas de la Perla del fandom de Hora de Aventura n.n**

**Sin más que decir, cuídense mis lectores y nos estamos leyendo. Un beso :3**

**Bye :D**


End file.
